O poder ancestral
by Kyoo
Summary: em 1782 antes da primeira guerra santa conheça Allas em sua primeira luta pela humanidade!e uma fic sobre os cavaleiros da primeira guerra santa
1. Chapter 1

cavaleiros do zodiaco

**O PODER ANCESTRAL **

1742 - Templo de Athena

Coliseu

A arena se encontra lotada com soldados e cavaleiros, esta sentada na parte mais alta da arena uma garota branca, de longos cabelos castanhos, olhos da cor de mel, um corpo maravilhoso e em sua mão direita segura um báculo e traja um belo vestido branco, ela esta acompanhada por um homem que veste uma reluzente armadura de ouro, dentro da arena se encontra um jovem meio moreno, de longos cabelos brancos, olhos verdes.Seu adversário era um jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes.

-Eu não vou perde para você! E melhor desistir se não quiser sentir muita dor!-fala o jovem de cabelos brancos

-É mesmo Allas ? Pois fique sabendo que eu vencerei e me tornarei o sagrado cavaleiro de peixes!-sorriu confiante.

-Mas veja bem, Gariel de peixes não fica bem, fica melhor Allas de peixes!

-Isso não me interessa vamos logo para luta, quanto mais cedo eu for premiado com a minha armadura melhor!

-Como quiser!

Assim começa a luta, com Gariel desferindo uma seqüência de golpes e Allas defendendo-se.

-O que foi? Se ficar só se defendendo não vai me vencer!-fala Gariel continuando com os golpes e com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Espere e verá!-"E_le tem razão, droga detesto quando isso acontece!"_

Com os sucessivos golpes Gariel acerta um soco em cheio no rosto de Allas que o faz voar metros de distancia batendo na parede da arena.

Hahahahahahahhhahaha! Eu te disse! Você não pode me derrotar! Aqui ta a prova

Gariel acende seu cosmo e aponta as mãos em direção a Allas

**DESTROIER CANNOM**

Allas é atingido pela ataque cósmico de Gariel criando uma cratera onde ele esta com uma camada de poeira impedindo a visão.

-Acabou, eu venci! Eu sou o melhor!

Gariel da as costas a Allas em vai em direção a armadura.

-Aonde pensa que vai? Nossa luta só está começando!-fala Allas bem ferido com o braço esquerdo sangrando, e com uma risadinha irônica.

-**AGORA É A MINHA VEZ PREPARE-SE PORQUE AI VOU EU !**

Allas rapidamente alcança Gariel e desfere uma seqüência de chutes tão rápidos que Gariel não consegue defender-se de alguns. Ao acerta um chute direto no peito de Gariel, Allas pára o ataque abre os braços e as mãos elevando sua cosmo energia

-**JULGAMENTO DIVINO !**

Entre os braços de Allas surge pequenas estrelas brancas, e ao apontar as mão para o inimigo elas se multiplicam em centenas, o acertando diretamente. Gariel cai no chão com o corpo muito ferido, jorrando sangue de todas as partes de seu corpo.

A garota sentada se levanta e aponta o báculo em direção a urna de ouro da sagrada armadura de peixes.

-Allas eu o condecoro com a sagrada armadura de peixes, a partir de agora você e um cavaleiro de ouro.Você deve lutar arriscando sua vida para proteger o amor e a paz nesse mundo.

-Sim minha deusa.

Allas se curva perante Athena.

-Escute bem Allas a armadura nunca deve se usada em seus próprios interesses.Ela somente deve se usada para o bem entendeu ?

-Sim .

-Ardol por favor, leve o jovem Allas ate a sua nova casa.

-Como queira Athena.-fala o cavaleiro que a acompanhava

Todos no coliseu, inclusive Athena, vão embora deixando Allas e Ardol sozinhos.

-O que está esperando garoto pega logo a armadura e vamos embora.

Eu ganhei! É mesmo minha, não é um sonho!

Allas fica que nem um bobo, olhando a urna de sua armadura.

-**OOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU! C**onsegui! Me tornei um cavaleiro de ouro! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! Valeu a pena aquele treino todo, mas eu consegui! **EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Allas fica pulando pra lá e pra cá . Ardol da um cascudo na cabeça de Allas.

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ardol porque fez isso ?

-**PORQUE EU ESTOU AQUI PERDENDO MEU TEMPO VENDO VOCÊ QUE NEM UM IDIOTA PRA LÁ E PRA CÁ, PEGA LOGO ESSA URNA E VAMBORA !**

-Calma, muita calma nessa hora!Não fica nervoso!

-**PEGA LOGO ESSA URNA!**

Uma meia hora depois eles chegam na entrada das 12 casas.

-Ei, Ardol! Eu vou ter que subir isso tudo ?

-Vai.

-Mas você vai vim comigo, né ?

-Está louco! Eu vou fica na minha casa, a segunda, a sua e a ultima e só você sobir ate chega na ultima casa. não tem como você errar.

-Porque eu não fui competir pela armadura de Áries.

Ardol começa a ri da cara de Allas, ao chegar na segunda casa.

-Vou ficar por aqui. Boa sorte, hein garoto e não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, está ouvindo?

-Você me conhece! Eu cresci, já sou até cavaleiro.- sorriso

-É isso que me preocupa.

Allas vai com a cara no chão.

-Está bem. Já entendi

Allas continua subindo e passa pela segunda casa

-" _Ué?Cade o Arios? Eu queria falar com ele que finalmente vamos poder lutar juntos.Será que ele ta vagabundeando de novo?Esse cara não quer nada com a vida.Bem é melhor eu continuar.Depois eu dou a noticia a ele. "_

Allas continuou subindo ate a quarta casa, a de câncer, ao entra escutou um barulho. Curioso, queria conhecer o cavaleiro desta casa antes de seguir em frente.

"Não fará mal algum dizer um olá!"-pensou.

Allas vai todo confiante movido ate a porta da onde vinha o barulho e a abre de uma vez sem se importar.A intenção era assustar o cavaleiro.

- ... O.O um olha bem espantado

Para sua surpresa ao abri a porta ele vê a mulher mais linda que já conheceu em sua vida. Ela estava na banheira, e se levantou assustada com a invasão.

Ela era branca com os cabelos violetas que ultrapassavam sua cintura, olhos azuis como o oceano, seus seios eram lindos, seu corpo muito bem feito suas curvas eram perfeitas, a água escorria pelo seu maravilhoso corpo deixando o jovem cavaleiro paralisado com a cena, apenas seus olhos se moviam percorrendo cada parte do corpo da bela dama .

Ela o encarou espantada.

-Nossa como você é bonita!

-** SEU TARADO MALDITO EU VOU TE MATAR, VOU TE FAZER EM PEDAÇOS!**

**-**Eu não sabia que uma mulher era o cavaleiro sagrado de câncer!

-Eu sou uma amazona de ouro! E ouça bem o que eu vou dizer: **SAIA DAQUI OU EU TE MATO SEU TARADO!**

-Foi só um engano, desculpa. '

A amazona dispara um golpe de cosmo energia que faz o cavaleiro de peixes voar para trás, ao se levantar e ele vê que a amazonas cobriu seu rosto com uma mascara dourada, e seu corpo com uma toalha, e vinha na sua direção.

Allas não esperou nem um segundo a mais ao sentir o cosmo exaltado. Sai em disparada da casa de câncer em direção a de leão.

-**VOLTA AQUI! NÃO FUJA EU VOU TI FAZER EM PEDAÇOS SEU TARADO!**

Ao chegar na casa de leão seu cavaleiro pergunta

-Quem é você ?Como chegou ate aqui ?

- Oi sou Allas, o cavaleiro de peixes. E tchau!

Respondendo o cavaleiro de peixes correndo atravessando a casa de leão sendo seguido pela amazona de ouro, o cavaleiro de leão apenas observava com um sorriso malicioso no rosto pensando mil coisas

Allas chega na casa de virgem, mais não encontrou o seu guardião, mais não ligou muito para isso. A única coisa que ele queria fazer era atravessar ela o mais rápido que podia e um pouco mais.

- **EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ FUGIR SEU TARADO !**

-Foi um engano! Me desculpa!

**-NÃO ME INTERESSA! VOCÊ VIU ALGO QUE EU QUERIA OCULTAR A TODO O CUSTO E EU NAO VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO! EU VOU TE MATAR!**

Ao ouvir um escândalo o cavaleiro de libra sai de sua casa.

-Mas que baderna e essa no santuário?

-Oi e tchau!

Allas passa como um relâmpago pelo libriano que e atingido em cheio pelo golpe da amazonas de ouro ficando com a cara toda preta .

-Ai me desculpa. Dohko! Depois a gente conversa, estou com pressa.

A amazona atravessa a casa de libra, Dohko fica sem entender nada.

-Porque isso só acontece quando eu estou no santuário?-fala Dohko soltando um suspiro

Ao chegar na próxima casa, escorpião, encontra seu guardião sentado na porta curtindo o vento, Allas passa direto pela casa, e o cavaleiro de escorpião apenas observa ele sendo seguido pela amazonas

-OI ESCORPIÃO! E ATE MAIS AGORA TO COM PRESSA!

Após eles atravessarem a casa de escorpião

-** SEU CANALHA JÁ FALEI QUE VOU TE MATAR! ENTÃO NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR! FIQUE E LUTE!**

**-A**final de contas, foi só um engano!

- **JA DISSE QUE NÃO ME INTERESSA! VOU TI MATAR DO MESMO JEITO! **

E assim eles passaram pelas casa restantes, discutindo até chegar na casa de aquário. O cavaleiro de aquário vê Allas e a amazonas perseguindo-o, movido pela curiosidade segura Allas.

-Ei! Me solta! É caso de vida ou morte! falou o cavaleiro de peixes indignado pelo o que aquariano havia feito

- Muito obrigada Aurus! Agora pode deixa que eu mato ele!

- Ninguém vai matar ninguém aqui! Eu estava dormindo e lá da casa de libra vocês conseguiram me acordar com essa gritaria! Eu exijo saber o que esta acontecendo?-calmamente fala o cavaleiro de aquário

-Esse tarado entrou na minha casa quando eu tava tomando banho e ainda teve a ousadia de ir ate meu banheiro me ver nua! Ele é um tarado e tem que morrer!-responde a amazona ao cavaleiro

-Muito bem. Agora você me fala sua versão e quem é você ?-aponta o cavaleiro de aquário para Allas

-Eu sou Allas de peixes. E essa e a primeira vez que eu venho aqui, e eu num sabia que existia amazonas de ouro eu só queria conhece o guardião de câncer foi tudo um mal entendido

-Pronto já tá tudo explicado. Agora voltem pra suas casas que eu quero dormir. A propósito Lunion você fica linda só com essa toalha enrolada.

-Hum?ao olhar para o seu corpo Lunion nota que esta só de toalha- Droga! **ISSO É CULPA SUA SEU IDIOTA ! BRILHO SOLAR!**

Allas e arremessado pra fora da casa de aquário acertando as escadarias da casa de peixes e Lunion sai correndo de volta pra sua casa

Aurus se aproxima de Allas

-Você deu sorte ela gostou de você!

-VOCÊ SÓ PODE TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA NÉ ?

-Não. É verdade! Normalmente ela é bem mais violenta! Mas me conta, é verdade que você viu ela nua enquanto tomava banho ?

-É sim.

-Me fala os detalhes do que você viu do corpo dela.

Allas olha para Aurus, ele abre a boca querendo falar: _seu pervertido, tarado! É você que ela tem que matar... _

-Foi só brincadeira.- sorriso - Bem vou voltar a dormir, já tá anoitecendo.

-É verdade- olhando o céu -Bem agora vou pra minha casa.

Finalmente Allas chega na casa de peixes. Ao entrar comemora pulando como um menino, gritando de alegria, finalmente havia conquistado o titulo de cavaleiro de ouro.

-Até que enfim to na minha casa!

Ele coloca a urna em seu quarto, toma um banho e se deita na cama pensativo.

" _ Que dia agitado! E que tarefas a Athena me dará? Estou muito ansioso... Então que dizer que o nome dela é Lunion...Lunion de câncer ate que valeu a pena ser perseguido por ela pelas 12 casas se pudesse faria isso de novo "_

_Allas cansado se entrega ao sono. _

_Casa de Câncer _

_Lunion termina seu banho e fica olhando o ce, observando as estrelas pela janela, com sua mente dominada pelos seus pensamentos, ela ainda não acreditava na ousadia que Allas demonstrou!_

_E havia um problema. Ele viu seu rosto, algo que ela jamais havia permito mostrar a ninguém desde que se tornou uma amazona. _

_"Seu nome é Allas..." _

A noite vai passando e finalmente a amazona cai no sono. Amanhece, Allas acorda com o sol na sua casa ,ele havia esquecido de fechar a janela a noite.

-Ai eu sou muito idiota! Porque eu não fechei a porcaria a janela?

O cavaleiro se levanta, apesar da preguiça e se lava, após isso ele vai em direção a cozinha atrás de algo pra comer e pra sua surpresa não tem nada.

-**CADE A COMIDA ?**

Allas desce as escadas de peixes em disparada pra casa de aquário

-Eiiiiiiiiiii Aurus! Abre a porta! É urgente!-Allas fala gritando que nem um desesperado

-Aurus não esta ai

-Hum quem falou ?

-Eu. Aurion o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário

Allas se vira e vê um homem moreno com os cabelos azuis claros e os olhos fechados vestindo a sagrada armadura de sagitário, obviamente devia estar vindo do templo de Athena

-Pode me ajudar ? Aconteceu uma coisa terrível! -Allas falou como um desesperado colocando as mãos nos ombros de Aurion.

-Espera ai, vai com calma.-responde Aurion tirando as mãos de Allas de seus ombros.-Agora me fala o que aconteceu ?

-Não tem uma comida sequer na minha casa! O que eu faço? E eu não tenho um dinheiro se...

Aurion começou a rir, com muita vontade.

-¬¬ Do que esta rindo ?

- Não é nada-caindo na risada -Você deve ser novo por aqui né ?

-Sou

-Olha, é fácil resolver isso. Basta você ir lá na cidade e comprar comida. É só por na conta do santuário.

-Só isso ?

-É apenas isso, mais vem que cá...-ele o pua mas para perto.-É verdade que você viu Lunion enquanto ela tomava banho?

-QUEM TI FALOU ISSO ?

-Todos os cavaleiros de ouro já sabem. - começa a rir de novo -Cara sortudo! É melhor você ir logo.

-Ta..-com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

Assim vai Allas descendo as escadarias pensando: "Mais como eles sabem ? Eu não falei nada. O único que sabia é Aurus. Será que foi ele que falou?"

De repente Allas para ao perceber que chegou na casa de câncer.

"Será que ela ainda ta brava comigo ?"

Allas adentra a casa em silencio, e assim chega ate a metade da casa vê a saída e a porta do quarto da amazonas.

"E agora o que eu faço?"

A curiosidade o impulsiona a abri a porta, mais a razão o manda ir embora.

"Eu sei que vou me arrepender depois. "

A curiosidade venceu e bem devagar ele abre a porta e vê Lunion deitada na cama só de roupas intimas, algumas mexas de cabelos estavam por cima do rosto. Após alguns minutos observando-a, ele fecha a porta com cuidado e continua seu caminho.

Mas Lunion abre os olhos e a amazona não acredita no que acabara de ver. A ousadia daquele cavaleiro.

"Eu vou fazer esse idiota em pedaços!"-pensava ela.

Mais tarde.

-Finalmente cheguei na cidade agora e só comprar.

Shion o cavaleiro de Áries estava cuidando de seu jardim, usava uma roupa tradicional de seu país, quando viu que Allas passava pela sua casa com as mãos cheias de caixas. Umas seis para ser mais exato, ficou olhando admirado.

-Ei! Para que tudo isso ?

-É comida e pra mim.

-Você quer uma ajuda ?

-É claro.

Eles dividem as caixas e continuam subindo até chegar na casa de câncer.

-Ei Allas. É verdade que você viu a Lunion tomando banho?-perguntou Shion.

-É por que ?

-Que sortudo!

Os dois entram dentro da casa e logo Lunion aparece.

-O que vocês querem aqui? Vão embora antes que eu os mande para o Hades.-falou Lunion nervosa.

-Já estamos indo -falou Shion empurrando o Allas para ir mais rápido.

-Ei garota. Por que vive com esse mau humor? Desse jeito não vai arranjar namorado, e vai acabar ficando com rugas.-provocou Allas.

-**CORRE !-**gritou o Shion correndo e logo sendo seguido pelo Allas. Atrás deles, o cosmo de Lunion explodiu de raiva.

E assim vão os dois cavaleiros correndo ate chegarem a casa de peixes, Shion deixa as compras e retorna pra sua casa, mas recomenda a ele que tome cuidado com Lunion.

Allas começa a guardar suas compras na cozinha pensativo:

"Por que Lunion vive zangada daquele jeito? Ah, também não importa. Não é assunto meu. "

Assim vão passando os dias com Allas provocando Lunion, e ela perseguindo-o pelo santuário como sempre, pra mata-lo.

Até que se passa um mês inteiro, e ninguém mais estranhe a cena.

-**VOLTA AQUI! DESSA VEZ EU TI PEGO E VOU TI MATAR !**

-Você nunca me pegou e não vai ser agora que vai.fazendo careta.

-**SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Allas olha pra Lunion e continua provocando e acaba trombando com o cavaleiro de escorpião de costas para eles, os dois dão de cara no chão

-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ei, porque você não olha por onde corre?

-Droga! -resmunga o cavaleiro de peixes.

-Agora você não vai fugir. -parecendo bem satisfeita a amazona Lunion

O cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião se levanta e fala com ar autoritário.

-NÃO ESTOU COM TEMPO PARA A CRIANCICE DE VOCÊS DOIS! VENHAM LOGO ATHENA QUER VE-LOS.

-Athena que nos ver ? -falou o pisciniano um pouco surpreso e logo mostrou um sorriso.-Bem o que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!-falando bem animado

Ele segura no braço do escorpião e na mão da Lunion e sai puxando os dois para o templo de Athena.

-Ei, espera aí! Por que está tão entusiasmado assim ? -perguntou o escorpião

-É a primeira vez que ela me chama! Isso é muito emocionante!

-E por que está me segurando com essa mão nojenta? -pergunto Lunion -Eu sei muito bem o caminho!

-Assim vamos nos atrasar! Para de reclamar e ande mais rápido!

-Você não me dá ordens!

-Não é uma ordem, é um pedido.

-Pra min não faz diferença.

-Vocês dois parecem casados brigando assim todo o dia.-falou o escorpião dando uma risadinha sarcástica

-CALA A BOCA E CORRE -falam os dois juntos nervosos.

Ao chegarem no templo de Athena o pisciniano fica deslumbrado com tudo o que via. Era a primeira vez que entrava no templo sagrado e ficava andando de pilastra em pilastra reparando nos detalhes. E na porta do salão principal, onde se encontrava Athena, era feita de ouro! Ele nunca havia visto nada igual!

-JA CHEGA!

Gritou a amazona sem paciência que segurou Allas pela orelha e saiu arrastando ela para o salão. O cavaleiro de escorpião ficou apenas olhando.

E VOCÊ! O QUE AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AI PARADO QUE NÃO ABRE A PORTA PARA UMA DAMA?

Resmungou bem baixinho o escorpião: "Está mais para um velha mandona do que para uma dama. "

E abriu a porta, os três foram ate onde Athena estava sentada e se curvaram. Athena fez um sinal pra que se levantassem e tomou a palavra.

-Escutem bem Allas de peixes e Lunion de câncer. Recebi notícias alarmantes da cidade de Londres. Tem ocorrido coisas muito estranhas. Alguns lenhadores e outros trabalhadores morrerem misteriosamente quando tentaram abri caminho pela floresta para construírem uma estrada.

-Senhora, desculpe minha impertinência.-disse Lunion.-Mas o que isso tem haver com o Santuário? Por que as autoridades locais não cuidam de tudo?

-Quem me enviou as noticias a respeito desses acontecimentos, era um velho cavaleiro. Disse ter sentindo cosmos estranhos rondando a floresta. A cidade atacada é muito pobre e necessita de ajuda de fora para viver. Então eu quero que vocês dois vão e verifiquem o que está acontecendo por lá e resolvam esse problema, entenderam?

-Sim-falaram os dois juntos

-E por favor, não me arrumem problemas por lá, e para garantir que se controlarão, Lidius ira com vocês.

-OQUE ?-exclamou o cavaleiro de escorpião

-Isso mesmo.É você mesmo Lidius. Daqui a três dias vocês partirão.

Depois todos voltam as respectivas casas. Allas muito contente, Lidius bastante desaponto logo quando ele havia pensando que teria um pouco de paz e Lunion só conseguia pensar porque Athena escolheu ela ?

A noite caiu

Lunion deitada na cama, mesma perdida em seus pensamentos demorou muito para adormecer sobre a luz da lua que enchia seu quarto pela janela. Ao acordar Lunion percebeu que o sol estava bem alto. Dormiu demais.

Lavou o rosto, tomou um banho e veste seu típico vestido de verão branco que realça bem suas curvas a saia do vestido vai ate seus tornozelos, fez uma refeição leve da tarde, colocou sua máscara e foi dar uma volta.

Não havia dormido direito pensando porque Athena escolheu justo ela. Começou a andar pelos campos perto das 12 casas e viu Allas deitado no meio do campo, ela se aproximou

-Você não quer nada! Vive sonhando acordado. Mas que inútil!

-Hã? Lunion você falou alguma coisa?

-Deixa pra lá, seu inútil! -se senta ao lado dele.

Ela fica parada observando Allas tão calmo, pensava como pode estar calmo, sendo que só faltam dois dias para irem à Londres. Não estava nervoso na sua primeira missão mais sim muito contente.

-Por que você tem que ser assim ?

-Hum? Me desculpe de novo Lunion. Eu não estava prestando atenção.

-**EU DEVIA TI MATAR AGORA MESMO!**

Ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro da amazona e a puxa para que se deite.

-Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo ?

Ele faz um sinal com o dedo pedindo silêncio e aponta para o céu.

-Olhe as nuvens. Tão tranqüilas, tão suaves. Mas também podem ser brutais e extremamente agressivas quando se tornam tempestades. Sinta esse vento que traz o perfume das rosas, e tão fresco e gostoso! É ótimo esse lugar!

-Aonde está querendo chegar ? -perguntou a amazona.

-A lugar nenhum. Apenas aproveite, desfrute do que a terra pode ti dar.-sorrindo.

-Seu idiota. -fala a amazona virando-se de lado.-Ei, por que você quis se tornar um cavaleiro ?

Amazona se vira ao ver que ele demora muito para responder e nota que ele dormiu.

-Como ele consegue dormir assim tão normalmente ? Como ? fala a amazona espantada e fica deitada de barriga pra cima.

Ao fim da tarde ele acorda e nota que Lunion ainda está ali. Por ela estar usando a mascara ele não sabe se ela está acordada ou dormindo. E resolveu fazer uns movimentos com a mão na frente do rosto dela, se estivesse acordada iria ela continuou parada, sem reação, logo ele concluiu que ela estava e dormindo.

A amazona estava acordada, estava curiosa pra ver o que ele iria fazer. Ela logo obtém sua resposta quando ele a pega no colo gentilmente e sai dali.

E logo vem a pergunta em sua mente:" Para onde ele está me levando? E por que eu estou sentindo esse calor em meu rosto?"

Ela fica atenta a tudo, caso ele tentasse alguma coisa ela o mataria. Se bem que tem motivos mais do que suficientes para matá-lo. Ela acaba percebendo que estão voltando para o santuário.

Enquanto caminhava, a amazona podia sentir os músculos de Allas, já que o cavaleiro de peixes não gosta muito de ficar de camisa, ela não queria admitir mais estava gostando de ser carregada, só de pensar nisso seu rosto corou atrás da mascara, outra vez.

Ele a leva pra casa de câncer e a coloca deitada na cama e senta no chão ao lado, depois de alguns minutos ele se levanta e vai embora, e ali permaneceu Lunion em sua cama deitada, em sua menti vinha a pergunta: "Por que ele fez isso? Por que não tentou nada ? "

Allas chega em sua casa já a de noite e vai logo tomar um banho, ao sair veste uma calça típica da Grécia, sandálias e fica sem camisa. Depois ele vai pra cozinha tentar fazer um assado.

-Mas que droga! Queimou de novo!pegando a carne e jogando no lixo.-Agora só tenho mais um pedaço! É bom eu não errar dessa vez.

-Quer ajuda ?

-Hã? Quem é?

Allas se vira e vê Lunion, usando uma blusa vermelha e uma sai branca que passa dos joelhos e uma sandália típica

-Lunion ?

-Não. É a vovozinha.

-Eu entendi bem? Você quer me ajudar na cozinha ?

-Allas quem disse que preciso da sua ajuda? Não sei como tem sobrevivido todo esse tempo cozinhado desse jeito, sai dai e presta atenção.-fala a amazonas com ar bem autoritário.

-Como queira.

Allas se afasta um pouco e observa enquanto Lunion cozinhava, Allas não acreditava no que via.

-Acabei agora vê se come tudo ela coloca a comida em um prato sobre a mesa

-Tem certeza que não está envenenada ?pegando a colher.

-**COME LOGO !**

Allas obedece a amazona e começa a comer, ela se senta numa outra cadeira.

-Ei, por que você não come também? Está uma delicia!

-Eu não estou com fome. E se eu fosse comer , você iria acabar vendo meu rosto e eu não quero mostrar ele para ninguém.

-Nossa essa comida tá muito boa! -fingindo que nem ouviu.

-Seu idiota! Você está me ouvindo ?

Após terminar Allas lava os pratos e se senta na porta de sua casa, logo Lunion se senta ao lado.

-Nossa, que céu bonito!-comenta o pisciniano

-Já é tarde. É melhor eu ir para minha casa. Estou com sono.

-Pode dormir aí se quiser.- "nunca vi alguém ter tanto sono como ela "

-O que você está querendo com isso ?

-Nada! Eu não vou fazer nada! Eu juro!- ele deita para traz olhando o céu -Eu vou dormir aqui hoje. E a minha cama vai ficar vazia. Se quiser pode dormir nela.

-Vou pensar.- ela se levanta e entra na casa

Logo Allas cai no sono, mas de madrugada, começa a chover.

-Mas, que droga! O céu estava todo estrelado!-correndo pra dentro de casa indo para o quarto

No quarto ele acende uma vela e pega umas toalhas na gaveta e começa a se secar.

-Hummmm? O que foi? Apaga essa luz eu quero dormir.- Lunion se senta na cama falando sonolentamente, colocando a máscara.

-Desculpa já vou apagar:- "E não é que ela dormiu mesmo aqui! "

-Por que você está todo molhado?

- Começou a chover de repente.-pegando umas roupas secas -Já volto.

Allas foi pro banheiro colocou roupas secas e voltou pro quarto.

-Me desculpe, Allas. Eu devia ter ido pra casa. Agora por minha culpa você está sem lugar para dormir.

-Está tudo bem. Eu vou dormir no chão.

Allas se deita no chão alguns minutos depois um trovão corta os céus caindo em algum lugar bem próximo, fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor .

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!-Lunion tampa os ouvidos com as mãos e se senta na cama se encolhendo,trêmula.

-Lunion ?

Ao cair de mais um trovão, Lunion dá outro grito.

-NÃO ! vão embora! Me deixem em paz! -gritava e soltava alguns soluços sua mascara não pode conte as lagrimas de seu choro

Allas se aproxima dela retira sua mascara e a olha nos olhos.

-Lunion está tudo bem! Não tem nada aqui para temer. Eu estou aqui com você e vou ti proteger.

Lunion chorando abraça Allas com força e o mesmo retribui a abraçando. A cada trovão Lunion o abraçava mais forte, após os trovões pararem eles continuaram assim, até a chuva passar.

Ao amanhecer Allas estava acordado e Lunion havia adormecido em seus braços. Ao olhar seu rosto era como a face pura e inocente de um anjo, mais uma coisa o intrigava em suas costas haviam muitas cicatrizes, foi agora que ele se deu conta que não sabia nada sobre o passado de Lunion.

Mas agora não havia tempo pra desenterrar coisas que para ela deviam ter sido horríveis! Faltava só um dia pra eles partirem, antes que Lunion acordasse Allas colocou sua mascara de volta.

- O que você está fazendo? Por que está me abraçando ?-ela acordou com o gesto dele.-Fique sabendo que vou te mata por causa disso. Lunion fala sonolenta.

-Sabe que nem mesmo eu sei?

-Isso é típico. Agora me deixa dormir mais um pouco.- se acomodando melhor nos braços de Allas

? -" Realmente não dá para entender as mulheres, " -pensou o cavaleiro.

3° dia. O dia da partida.

Finalmente havia chegado o dia da partida, Lunion, Allas e Lidios estavam na casa de Áries esperando Shion para teleporta-los para Londres, todos os três usavam roupas normais, de frio, e carregavam as urnsa de suas armadura consigo.

Allas mostrava visivelmente que tava detestando aquelas roupas, sentia calor, e ainda te que esperar o Shion tomar banho se arrumar ...

-QUE INFERNO!

Grita o cavaleiro de peixes enquanto Lunion e Lidios começam a rir da cara dele.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAP 2**_

Após uns 10 minutos Shion sai de sua casa com uma roupa bem fresca, típica de seu país e bem tranqüilo.

-Bom dia a todos fala com um sorriso

-Bom dia Shion como tem passado?

Perguntou Lunion

-Deixa isso pra depois, eu num tô agüentando mais esse calor.

Falou o pisciniáno suando bastante, Lídius estava com os braços cruzados quieto na dele.

-Bem já tá todo mundo pronto?

-JÁ, JÁ!

Allas respondeu bastante eufórico. Então Shion colocou as mãos nos ombros de Allas e Lunion, Lidius colou sua mão sobre o ombro de Allas, e assim todos desaparecem do santuário reaparecendo em Londres na pobre cidade que Athena havia falado.

-Uau! Que legal podemos fazer novamente Shion? sorrindo

Perguntou Allas já esquecendo o calor. É primavera e a cidade tem seu céu tomado por nuvens que impedem os raios de sol, as chuvas são muito freqüentes, todas as casas são de madeiras, por causa da terra infértil há várias plantações mortas e a cidade é toda envolvida pela floresta, a única estrada que tinha foi destruída por um terremoto.

Enquanto isso o povo da cidade olha espantado para os cavaleiros, todos ficam quietos e meio corados com tanta atenção exceto o Allas.

-OI! Oi pra todo mundo cumprimentando todos

Allas sente uma mão puxar sua camisa, ele se vira e vê que é uma criança, ele abaixa pra falar com ela.

-Oi me chamo Allas, qual seu nome? fazendo carinho na cabeça da criança

-Senhor Allas o senhor veio trazer comida pra gente? O senhor veio? Eu e meus amigos estamos com muita fome falou o garotinho com lagrimas nos olhos

-sorriso Faz o seguinte junte todos seus amigos e me esperem aqui tá bom?

Allas se levanta e vai a direção de Shion com um sorriso.

-Shion meu amigão poderia me teleportar de volta pra casa de peixes? Eu esqueci uma coisa.

-Quando eu perguntei você foi primeiro a falar que já estavam todos prontos, e agora me vem com essa?

-Pensa bem, com seu teletransporte num vai demora nada.

Shion fica pensativo e concorda com a cabeça, ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Allas e os dois desaparecem.

Lunion fica pensativa, curiosa pra sabe o que o Allas poderia ter esquecido, Lídius já por sua vez fecha os olhos e fica parado de braços cruzados.

Logo o garotinho já tinha juntado seus amigos, estavam onde Allas havia pedido que esperassem e não demorou muito para que Allas reaparece com Shion, Allas tinha em suas mãos umas quatro caixas, ele as coloca no chão com cuidado.

-Bem já tô indo.

Avisa Shion desaparecendo, Lunion curiosa se aproxima de Allas querendo ver o que tem dentro das caixas.

-O que tem aí dentro? olhando enquanto Allas pegava uma caixa e ia a direção de onde o garotinho e seus amigos estavam

-A curiosidade matou o gato falou o cavaleiro provocando

-SEU! SEU! SEU! **IDIOTA!**

Dá um grito que pode ser ouvido em toda a cidade, e logo todos viram o olhar para Lunion, enquanto Lidius permanecia quieto na dele.

Allas chega até onde está o garotinho e seus amigos e coloca a caixa no chão abrindo revelando uma diversidade de frutas que lotavam a caixa, os garotos ficam olhando admirados.

-O que foi num estavam com fome? Podem comer à vontade - sorriso

-Muito obrigado todos falam ao mesmo tempo

Lunion ao ver o ato bondoso do cavaleiro fica muito feliz mais não demonstra a ele, logo Allas pega as outras caixas e entrega ao povo, enquanto Lidius fica bocejando.

-Já acabou? Vamos logo quanto mais cedo cumprirmos nossa missão mais cedo posso voltar pra minha casa falou o escorpião andando na frente sendo seguido por Lunion

-EI ME ESPEREM! gritou correndo para alcançá-los

-Muito obrigado voltem sempre! ADEUS!

Gritavam as pessoas da cidade ao ver os estranhos entrando na floresta.

Depois de umas 3 horas andando.

-Já estamos andando há horas e nada acontece reclamava o cavaleiro de peixes

-E você esperava o que?- respondeu Lidius e falou baixinho -e alem do mais não estamos sozinhos.

Allas começa a olhar, pros lados entre as árvores.

-A Lidius um Ésquilo num faz mal a ninguém -olhando pra um esquilo encima de uma arvore-

Quando Lidius iria fala alguma coisa Allas e atingido por um cosmo energia fazendo se chocar contra uma árvore.

-hahahahhahahahhah um já foi faltam só dois.

Aparecem seis homens vestindo uma armadura azul muito estranha com coisas escritas em um idioma completamente desconhecido, as armaduras cobriam totalmente seus corpos. Lidius cruza os braços e fala calmamente

-Quem são vocês? O que vocês querem?

-Porque nós devíamos falar pra vocês se logo vão estar mortos como seu amigo? -respondeu um deles -

-Tem certeza de que ele está morto? -perguntou Lunion

Todos os seis olham em direção a Allas e demonstram estarem bastante surpresos ao ver que ele se levanta e começa a tirar a poeira de sua roupa.

-Olha só, sujaram minha roupa toda, atacar desse jeito num é coisa que se faz sabiam? -várias estrelas brancas sujem cercando o pisciniáno -

-Mais como você ainda está vivo? - um dos os seis pergunta

-Eu apenas defendi no último instante - Allas solta um suspiro- Vocês são muito fracos.

-O que você disse seu moleque? Nós vamos te matar - todos os seis correm em direção a Allas preparando para atacá-lo

- Allas deixe só um vivo - falou o escorpião numa calma que só vendo

- Como queira -Allas dá um sorriso- É desse jeito que um ataque tem que ser. **JUSTIÇA DIVINA!**

Ao apontar as mãos para os inimigos as estrelas que o cercavam voam na velocidade da luz atacando os cinco inimigos de uma vez, todos eles morrem antes de cair no chão, o único sobrevivente fica olhando espantado, com os olhos cheios de medo.

-Se tentar fugir você morre! -falou Lidius se aproximando dele - Allas e Lunion me esperem mais a frente eu quero ter um conversinha particular com esse nosso amiguinho aqui.

Os dois atendem o pedido e caminham juntos se afastando de Lidius.

- Por que a gente teve que sair?

- Eu que vou saber o que Lidius tem na cabeça? -responde a amazona parando do nada-aqui já tá bom!

Começa a ventar forte, e Allas fico olhando pro céu.

-O que você tanto tá olhando?

-sorri- nada não, bem vamos busca o Lidius antes que fique tarde.

-Tarde pra que seu idiota?

Nessa hora vem o Lidius andando acompanhado pelo inimigo de armadura azul.

-Então vocês estavam aqui? Vamos andando que no caminho eu explico a atual situação -falou o escorpião andando na frente.

- Ei! Lidius espere, acho melhor a gente procurar algum lugar pra ficar.

-SEU MOLENGA COMO CONSEGUIU SER UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO DESSE JEITO !

Allas tava olhando atentamente para o céu.

-Hum! Lunion você disse alguma coisa?

-IDIOTA!

-O garoto tem razão nós temos que procurar um abrigo e já! -falou o cara de armadura azul.

-Por que? -Perguntou Lídios.

-Vem uma tempestade por aí, e parece ser bastante forte - responde o homem de armadura azul.

-Allas é verdade isso? -pergunta Lunion e o mesmo confirma com a cabeça.

-Bem tenho certeza que nosso amigo aqui vai nós levar pra um lugar segura não concorda meu amigo? -Lidius dá um sorrisinho sarcástico estalando os dedos da mão.

-Bem venham comigo -disse o homem de armadura azul e sai correndo sendo seguido pelos três cavaleiros.

Cada vez o céu vai ficando mais escuro e o vento mais forte, depois de um tempo correndo eles chegam numa cabana, o de azul entra sendo seguido pelos cavaleiros, A cabana é bem simples, com apenas dois cômodos em um tinha uma cama e no outro uma mesa, havia uma porta separando os cômodos e havia janelas nos dois cômodos, havia várias velas nos dois cômodos!

-Agora pode começar explicando o que tá acontecendo Lidius -falou Lunion que coloca a urna de sua armadura no chão logo Allas e Lidius fazem o mesmo.

-Bem, preste atenção os dois -falou Lídios acendendo algumas velas com sua cosmo energia.

-Sim -falam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Esse nosso amigo de azul é um vigia, a obrigação dele é de vigiar a entrada do vilarejo da lua, esse lugar fica escondido em algum lugar por aqui, e esse lugar é protegido pelo poder de seus ancestrais, aqueles que fundaram a vila, segundo nosso amigo esse poder ancestral, é muito poderoso, garantido que nada falte às pessoas que moram no vilarejo, mas atualmente parece que tem alguém lá dentro que tá querendo se apossar desse poder e deu ordem para que os vigias ao em vez de vigiar a entrada matassem todos aqueles que entrassem na floresta, assim ele teria certeza que ninguém iria atrapalhar seus planos ou escapar da vila para pedir ajuda.

-Bem então já tá resolvido -falou Allas com um sorriso e bastante entusiasmado.

-O que tá resolvido? - perguntou Lunion.

-Vamos pra esse vilarejo e damos uma boa lição nesse traidor. -sorrindo e dando um soco ao vento.

-hahhahahah - O homem de azul começa a rir - Vocês acham que é tão fácil assim? No vilarejo tem guardiões muito poderosos, e se um deles estiver com o traidor vocês todos vão morre nas mãos deles.

-Ei! Lidius podemos confiar nele? Afinal ele trabalha para o traidor.

-Não se preocupe ele foi obrigado, eles disseram que se ele não cumprisse com as ordens eles o matariam.

-E como você fez pra convencer esse vigia? -pergunta Allas curioso.

Lidius dá uma risadinha sarcástica e o vigia fica todo tremulo como se tivesse visto o demônio, Lunion se levanta ao vê que a chuva já havia começado e vai em direção ao quarto.

-SE ALGUM DE VOCÊS ENTRAR, EU ARRANCO A CABEÇA ENTENDERAM?

Todos afirmam com a cabeças, passa-se 2 horas e chuva fica cada vez pior, o vigia já tinha dormido Lídios estava deitado dormindo bastante e roncando bastante e Allas estava em pé, encostado na parede pensou ele "_como alguém consegue dormi com um escorpião fazendo mais barulho que um elefante " _ele vai em direção ao outro quarto abre a porta bem divagar e entra ele se deita no chão um pouco afastado da cama e fecha os olhos depois de uns minutos ele adormece.

Allas acorda ao senti alguma coisa o tocando, ele abre os olhos mais por causa da escuridão ele leva alguns segundos para confirmar o que é.

-Lunion.

Ela esta tremula deitada em cima dele o abraçando com a cabeça sobre seus peitos, ele não entendia o porque até que ouviu um trovão, Allas reparou que ela estava sem a mascara e estava chorando muito como da última vez, a única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi ficar abraçado com ela até que os trovoes parassem.

-Por que você veio aqui dentro? Eu num avisei que ia arranca ra cabeça de quem ousasse entra aqui?

-É porque eu não tenho uma rolha pra tampa a boca do Lídios.

Lunion dá uma risadinha ao ouvir isso e levanta a cabeça olhando Allas.

-Obrigada por ser você mesmo. -fala demonstrando muita alegria.

-Não entendi.

-Eu já sabia que você não ia entender.

-Então porque falou? ¬¬

Ela sorri e Allas aponta a mão em direção a uma vela e acende ela com sua cosmo energia.

-O que você acha que tá fazendo?

-Apenas queria ver seu rosto enquanto você sorri.

-Vou ti matar por causa disso sabia?

-Tá eu não me importo mesmo. O.o

Falou peixes sorrindo e passando a mão no rosto de Lunion que corou e teve seu coração acelerado.

-Você vai me beijar? -falou com seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas essa é sua única chance.

- Num tô com vontade. – boceja.

Ele abraça Lunion deitando a cabeça dela em seu peito, ela começa a chorar o abraçando forte e assim ficam por um tempo até que Lunion pára de chorar.

-Idiota! Por que você não me beijou? - Com a voz um pouco tensa por causa do choro.

-Quem sabe, eu só num tava com vontade de fazer isso? E alem do mais você ia querer me fazer em pedaços e ia me perseguir por toda a floresta, aí a gente ia acabar pegando um resfriado, e na hora da luta eu já ia estar morto de tanto espirra. -Allas da um largo sorriso pra Lunion.

Lunion dá uma risadinha do comentário do cavaleiro.

Allas se senta encostando-se à parede deixando Lunion no seu colo com as mãos e a cabeça encostadas em seu peito, a vela continuava acesa, continuava a queimar.

-Ei Lunion por que você quis se tornar uma amazonas de ouro? - perguntou Allas.

-Tá eu conto, mas depois eu vou querer saber sobre seu passado também.

-Tá - Allas da um longo sorriso de quem num tem nada a esconde.

-Minha mãe era muito pobre, e acabou sendo vendida junto comigo para um homem, eu cresci na casa dele, eu e minha mãe trabalhávamos dia e noite, eu dormia numa prisão fria onde toda noite quando chovia a prisão enchia, minha mãe era obrigada a se entregar para o dono da casa e para os homens que trabalhavam lá todas as noites, por sorte minha mãe era incapaz de ter mais filhos. Quando eu completei 13 anos meu corpo já tinha se desenvolvido bastante para uma garota da minha idade, alguns meses depois minha mãe faleceu. Desde então o filho do senhor passou a me olhar de uma forma estranha e numa noite quando eu estava indo dormi, ele me agarrou e me levou pro quarto dele e tentou fazer...Você sabe...Mais eu resisti e peguei um copo que era o objeto mais próximo de minhas mãos e o quebrei na cabeça dele, com isso ele ficou inconsciente e logo os guardas vieram e me prenderam, o senhor mandou que eu ficasse amarrada no tronco o dia todo e assim eu fiquei, na noite começou a chover forte e trovões cortavam o céu, quando um homem veio, logo o filho do senhor estava do lado desse homem desconhecido, num demorou muito e notei que ele segurava um chicote e com a ordem do jovem senhor ele começou a me chicotear, água da chuva corria pelas feridas feitas pelo chicote, e a cada chibatada um trovão cortava os céus e meus gritos ecoavam por toda grande casa talvez chegando as ruas da vila, assim que o jovem senhor fico satisfeito o homem que me castigava paro e se retirou, o jovem mestre então começou a fazer caricias no meu corpo e beijando todas as parte que você possa imagina, eu num agüentei isso e comecei a gritar desesperadamente, a cada grito os trovões ecoavam mais e mais forte, a chuva apertava cada vez mais ficando mais e mais gelada, mas ninguém veio, quando eu perdi as esperanças e o jovem senhor já estava se preparando pra fazer de mim sua, uma mulher usando uma mascara apareceu, em segundos ela derrubou o jovem senhor e me soltou, falou as seguintes palavras: "_garota a partir de agora você é livre para decidir seu próprio destino, me diga o que você que fazer ?"_ , aí eu a respondi _"quero ser forte como a senhora, num quero ser dependente de ninguém, quero ser forte e usar essa força para trazer a justiça ao mundo!"_ , respondi exatamente isso, então a mulher me disse o seguinte: _"venha comigo então, vamos para o santuário, eu sou uma amazona de prata, no santuário você poderá receber treinamento especial e ser tão forte quanto eu sou e talvez possa até conquistar uma das sagradas armaduras" _então eu aceitei a oferta dela e foi assim.

-...- Allas permaneceu quieto enquanto sua mente pensava mil coisas _"foi assim que ela desenvolveu o medo por trovões e também a causa das marcas em seu corpo..."_

- Então eu falei agora e sua vez.

Lunion fica o olhando nos olhos, e após alguns minutos ela perde a paciência.

- **ANDA LOGO E FALA!**

- Muita calma nessa hora -falo ele tentando acalmar Lunion mas sem muito sucesso então ele começou a falar aquilo que ela estava esperando - Bem eu nasci num vilarejo que podia se sustentar sem a ajuda de ninguém, eu viva feliz, mais aos meus 5 anos de idade o vilarejo foi invadido por ladrões, mataram todos, fizeram tudo aquilo que queriam, minha mãe e minha irmã foram estupradas na frente do meu pai e depois mataram todos, eu fui o único que sobrevivi porque minha mãe me escondeu embaixo no chão da nossa casa, eu podia ver perfeitamente o que eles estavam fazendo, eu lembro perfeitamente o rosto deles -Allas desvia os olhos, em sua boca ele deu um sorriso- Bem depois de andar muito fui parar numa fazenda e os donos dela me adotaram, e me criaram, tudo que sou devo a eles, agora eles também estão mortos morreram de uma doença quando eu completei 12 anos foi quando decidi me tornar um cavaleiro. Meu desejo é proteger as pessoas, evitar que elas sofram como eu sofri ou como você sofreu ou como outras pessoas ainda sofrem.

Allas continuou sem encara Lunion, quando ela delicadamente faz um carinho no rosto dele, Allas a olha nos olhos curioso e não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, Lunion o beija suavemente, no começo é um beijo meio tímido e infantil devido a falta de experiência de ambos, mas como os dois aprendem rápido, logo o beijo é aprofundando e cada um senti a língua do outro explorado cada parte de suas bocas, num demoram muito e se separam para pega ar.

-O O completamente surpreso

-Me desculpe Allas eu não...

Os olhos de Lunion se enchem de lagrimas ao começar a falar, mas Allas não a deixa terminar Beijando-a, que retribui o beijo, agora ambos estavam mais à-vontade e cada um se deliciava da boca do outro.

Logo depois disso Lunion deita a cabeça no peito de Allas e adormece, por algum motivo ela se sentia segura estando com ele, não queria sair de seu lado.

Allas vendo ela dormir como um anjo fica perdidos em seus pensamentos mais logo adormece.

Ao amanhece Allas acorda com um barulho, ela, Lunion que pegara a urna de sua armadura, e já havia posto sua máscara.

-Você dorme demais sabia que alguém pode ti matar enquanto você dorme?

-Bom dia pra você também - Allas fala meio sonolento.

-Bem, vamos embora.

Allas se levanta e coloca as mãos em sua barriga que faz um barulho.

-?

- E que ontem eu só tomei café da manha e mais nada - falo Allas completamente sem graça.

-SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ É MUITO MOLE SABIA?

Enquanto Lunion falava Allas abriu a porta e foi pro outro cômodo e pra sua surpresa Lídios ainda dormia roncando alto, o vigia já estava acordado ele estava em pé encostado na parede de braços cruzados, Allas se aproxima de Lídios e fala no seu olvido.

-**ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

O escorpião dá um pulo de susto que chega a bater sua cabeça no teto, Lunion e Allas ficam morrendo de rir da cara dele, o vigia tenta desfaça suas risadas.

-Allas eu vou...

O estomago de Lídios também roca impedindo que ele termine de fala.

-hahahhahhhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahahaha- Allas cai no chão de tanto rir

**-MAIS VOCÊS HOMENS SÃO UM BANDO DE MOLEGAS -grita Lunion e olha para o vigia -TÁ ESPERANDO O QUE NOS LEVE LOGO ATÉ ESSE TAL VILAREJO, E QUANTO À VOCÊS, DOIS PEGUEM LOGO SUAS ARMADURAS E VAMOS EMBORA LOGO!**

-Por que a presa? A gente tem o dia todo mesmo. -falou o Allas.

Os dois cavaleiros pegam suas armaduras e saem da cabana junto com o vigia antes de Lunion explodir a cabana com seu cosmo, lá fora esperando Lunion os dois cavaleiros comentam.

-OO É muito assustador quando Lunion fica nervosa -fala Lídios.

-Já tô acostumado a ver ela assim. -fala Allas desanimado.

-**POR QUE OS TRES MOLEGAS ESTAM PARADOS? VAMOS LOGO! -**grita Lunion, se aproximando deles.

O vigia já tremendo de medo de Lunion afirma com a cabeça e faz um sinal para que o sigam e logo começa a corre sendo seguido pelo Allas, Lunion e Lídios.

-Já estamos correndo a mais de duas horas, eu acho que essa azulão tá nos enrolando - reclamou o Allas.

-Já estamos chegando - falou o vigia.

-Para de reclama e corre IDIOTA!

Allas fez uma careta para provocar Lunion que logo usa sua cosmo energia e faz Allas voar passando a frente do vigia e dando de cara numa árvore.

-Aiiiiiii -falou o cavaleiro de peixes antes de cair no chão tonto.

Logo o resto o alcança, Lídios o ajuda a se levantar.

-Você tá bem Allas? -perguntou o escorpião.

-O que? Pai de quem?-falou o peixinho andando como se tivesse bêbado.

Lunion estava muito feliz e sorria satisfeita por de baixo da mascara.

Num demoro muito e Allas voltou ao normal e todos começam a correr novamente. Depois de mais uma hora eles chegam até uma cachoeira.

- Ô azulzinho, a gente queria ir pro vilarejo e não tomar um banho de cachoeira -falou Allas.

-Me sigam - respondeu ele entrando dentro da cachoeira.

Logo os cavaleiros entraram também se molhando todos, Lunion usa sua cosmo energia para passar pela água sem se molhar. Logo viram que tinha uma caverna.

-Que pena que Lunion sabe muito bem como usar sua cosmo energia -falou Lídios para Allas suspirando.

-LÍDIOS VOCÊ DISSE ALGUMA COISA? - Lunion acende sua cosmo energia encarando o cavaleiro.

-Não, nada não -Lídios tenta disfarçar.

-É por aqui. Venham! -falou o vigia fazendo sinal para que o sigam.

E assim chegaram ate o fim da caverna.

-É aqui.

-Mas num tem saída. -falou Allas.

-Essa parede é falsa, podem atravessar - ele coloca a mão na parede e sua mão desaparece- Viram? O poder que protege a vila que faz isso. Bem, mas agora, conforme o amigo de vocês falou, eu tô livre pra ir, tchau! -falou o vigia saindo correndo da li.

-Oo ? -Allas ficou sem entende nada.

-Já entendi. -falou Lunion.

-Eu não!

-**MAS VOCÊ É MUITO BURRO! ESCUTEM, OU ELE NOS AJUDAVA OU MORRIA, ELE JÁ ERA UM TRAIDOR MESMO NÃO IA FAZER DIFEREÇA NENHUMA - **gritou Lunion.

Allas já tava com a metade do corpo por traz do muro.

- Ei! Lunion pára de falar e vamos logo!

-Seu... Seu... Seu **IDIOTA!**- Lunion lança um ataque de cosmo energia que o faz voar atravessando completamente a parede.

-Mas que idiota! - fala Lídios que depois atravessa a parede seguido por Lunion.

Do outro lado da parede continuava uma caverna, eles vão seguindo e não demoram muito, ouvem o barulho de uma cachoeira, assim aceleram o passo e chegam ao fim da caverna onde a água cai, Allas e Lídios atravessam se molhando todos e Lunion abre caminho com sua cosmo energia ao atravessar. Tinha um caminho de pedra onde levava todos para fora da cachoeira, saindo dela eles vêem onde eles estão, o lugar era lindo, um paraíso! Ele era cercado por montanhas tão altas que passavam as nuvens, isso impedia a saída ou a entrada nesse paraíso. As montanhas de rochas faziam um círculo perfeito, a cachoeira era tão alta quanto as rochas, a água que caía da cachoeira formava um rio que passava por todo o paraíso até o outro lado da montanha. De onde eles estavam dava pra ver o vilarejo, haviam muitas casas de madeira e uma enorme no centro obviamente devia ser a do chefe, também tinha um lago perto do vilarejo, onde notava que a água era completamente cristalina, havia também muitas árvores, o chão era dominado pela grama verde e perfumado pelas flores que ali nasciam na primavera, o céu era completamente limpo, deixando os raios de sol banharem esse paraíso natural onde pessoas muito sortudas vivem em paz..

-Uau! -Allas admirava tudo tirando o casaco e a camisa molhados.

"_Como pode existir um lugar desses ?" _Perguntava Lídios a si mesmo tirando o casaco e deixando a camisa.

-Ei! Os dois bobões vamos logo pro vilarejo! -Lunion também tira o casaco.

-Ei! Por que não pára um pouquinho e curte essa vista? Eu já falei que se você continuar nervosinha assim desse jeito não vai arranja namorado!

Lídios segura o braço de Allas e sai correndo para o vilarejo enquanto Lunion explode sua cosmo energia correndo atrás dos dois.

E assim vão ate chegarem ao vilarejo, chegando lá, as pessoas se assuntam com os estranhos, todas se afastam com caras de assustadas, não era comum viajantes lá e ainda mais dois caras correndo de uma mulher.

Lídios pára de correr junto com Allas ao ver uma figura com um capuz preto que cobre seu rosto e seu corpo, em sua mão direita ele segura uma foice, Lunion também pára de correr e se junta aos dois.

-Ei! quem é você? E num acha que essa roupa já tá fora de moda? Como você agüenta esse sol com isso? -fala Allas.

- Allas, por que você sempre tem que ser desse jeito -.- ?-pergunto Lunion.

- Do que você tá falando? -Allas fica sem entender.

-Deixa pra lá.

A figura encapuzada nem deu bola apenas ficou encarando Lídios.

Alguns minutos se encarando.

-Eu não vou casar com você não, será que agora você pode fazer alguma coisa, esse negócio de ficar encarado tá me dando sono! - Allas provoca a figura encapuzada e boceja.

Ao soprar do vento a figura de capuz corre em direção a Lidius desferindo golpes com a foice que Lidius desvia facilmente.

-Era isso que eu tava querendo ver! Ação! VAI LÁ LIDIUS! DÁ UMA DE DIREITA OUTRA DE ESQUERDA!

-Dá pra assistir quieto? Ou eu vou ter que fazer você ficar quieto?- falo Lunion sem paciência.

Lídios cansa de se desviar e segura a lamina da foice com uma mão, a congela e depois solta, a figura encapuzada dá um pulo pra traz pegando uma certa distância.

-Não me diga que é com essa força que você quer desafiar um cavaleiro de ouro. -fala Lídios irritado.

A figura de capuz levanta a foice pra cima com uma mão e começa a rodá-la, descongelando, depois ele se coloca em posição de luta acendendo seu cosmo.

-Era isso que eu queria -Lídios da um sorriso.

-**PAREM !-**falou uma voz feminina.

Todos olham e vem uma outra figura encapuzada em cima de uma casa com uma foice em sua mão direita também, ela desse até onde todos estão.

- **EI ANGELLOS O QUE PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?- **notasse que é uma garota pela voz feminina, após falar ela retira o capuz de seu rosto.

Ao retirar o capuz mostra-se uma mulher de pele branca olhos verdes, seu lábios tinham o tom de um rosa bem fraco, seus cabelos eram loiros, e brilhavam sobre a luz do sol, eram bem lisos, não podendo ver o tamanho por causa do capuz "sobretudo".

-Eu só tava dando as boas vindas a eles! -falou o outro encapuzado que estava lutando contra Lídios e retira o capuz.

Mostrando-se um jovem de cabelos castanhos também não podendo ver o tamanho por causa do capuz, seus olhos eram verdes e sua pele meio bronzeada.

A garota se aproxima de Allas e faz uma reverencia com a mão se agachando um pouco, ao se levantar olha atentamente o cavaleiro percorrendo todo seu corpo com os olhos.

-Bem vindo ao vilarejo da Lua, meu nome e Midori.

-A...Nós somos cavaleiros de Athena muito prazer! - falou Allas pasmo com a situação.

-Quem é Athena?-perguntou Midori e a cara dos três cavaleiros foi no chão.

-Athena é a deusa da guerra e sabedoria que protege a humanidade de todo o mal.

-Nunca ouvi falar, talvez meu avô possa ter ouvido falar nela - fala Midori com um largo sorriso.

Lídios já pensa, "_aonde eu vim parar?"_ Se aproximando de Allas e Lunion.

-Mesmo assim é um prazer conhecê-lo cavaleiro de Athena -Midori dá um beijo no rosto do Allas.

-... E...-Allas ficou parado sem sabe o que fazer.

Lunion ficou furiosa ao ver isso, ela queria matar Midori, mas num sabia porque ela tava se comportando assim, só de pensar no motivo Lunion corou por de baixo da máscara, e seu coração acelerou.

Midori apenas sorriu para Allas, não tirando os olhos dele

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

- Nos desculpe a falta de cortesia, só que não é muito comum ver viajantes por aqui, se é que vocês me entendem.- Disse calmamente o jovem com o sobre tudo que lutava contra Lídios-Eu e minha irmã Midori somos Celestes, os guardiões desta vila.

- Sinto muito atrapalhar, mas temos um assunto de extrema urgência para conversa com o chefe deste vilarejo -falou calmamente Lídios.

- Hum... Ei Angellos o que você acha que devemos fazer? – Pergunto Midori parecendo meio pensativa - podemos confiar neles? Até que eles são bonitinhos .

- Já que eles foram aprovados por Gaia os levemos ao sábio. –respondeu Angellos a sua irmã.

- Quem? Mãe de quem?Oo – perguntou um Allas confuso.

- Apenas nos acompanhe! – respondeu Angellos andando na frente sendo seguido por Lunion.

Lunion olha pra Lídios que afirma com a cabeça para irem, e assim os três dourados seguem a dupla de irmãos. Olhando com atenção a vila notava que as casas eram bem simples todas de madeira no estilo das casas japonesas da era feudal, no centro havia uma casa maior que as outras, pelo visto seria este o destino deles. A casa era muito parecida com a de um senhor feudal, assim que chegaram da frente da casa os irmãos pararam de andar, conseqüentemente fazendo que todos os outros três dourados também parassem.

-Muito bem, chegamos, quem irá decidir o destino de vocês três é o velho sábio. – falo Angellos.

-Tem comida aí? - - pergunta Allas com os olhos brilhando.

- KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grito uma Midori com os brilhando e teria pulado em cima do Allas se seu irmão não tivesse a segurado.

Um guarda se aproxima do grupo e os guia para dentro da casa, após andar quase a casa toda o grupo chega a um enorme salão, tem um tapete vermelho em forma de círculo no meio do salão, onde está sentado um velho com uma roupa vermelha que cobre todo seu corpo menos a cabeça, a roupa tem uns detalhes em ouro, o velho é careca e sem nenhuma barba, parece estar em plena forma, tanto física quanto mental, mas atrás dele, no fundo do salão há um pequeno altar, com uma espada fincada no meio, uma espada muito velha e enferrujada, na verdade tá sem o cabo então nem sei se pode ser chamada de espada, melhor utilizar o termo lamina.

Midori e Angellos se aproximam do velho e se ajoelham um pouco à frente dele.

- Sábio nós trouxemos aqueles que atravessaram a passagem de Gáia - Angellos conduziu a conversa.

- Desculpem minha falta de delicadeza, queiram se sentar, por favor, sintam-se à-vontade - falou o sábio com uma voz calma e tranqüila.

Os três dourados se sentaram um pouco atrás de Angellos e Midori, estes dois se afastaram um pouco indo mais pro lado, para que o sábio e os três cavaleiros de Athena pudessem se ver.

-À que devo a honra de vossa visita em nosso singelo lar? – pergunto gentilmente o sábio.

Lídios explica tudo ao sábio, enquanto conversavam, Allas parecia nem estar mais na sala e Lunion ficava encarando Midori. A conversa foi e veio ate que Lídios terminou de explicar toda a situação ao sábio, Angellos também parecia ter prestado atenção em cada palavra que saia da boca de Lídios.

-Entendo, guardiões de Athena me agrada ver que são pessoas de coração puro – falou o sábio com um sorriso - Meu caro rapaz se importaria de trazer aquela lamina pra min? – pergunto o sábio olhando pro Allas.

- Quem? Eu? OO – agora que Allas havia se concentrado na conversa – tá!

Allas se levanta e vai ate o altar, mais vê que tem algo errado.

- Ei! Tá faltando o cabo da espada. OO – informa um Allas muito confuso.

-heheheheheheh pode pegar pela lamina, esta lamina velha e enferrujada não serve nem pra cortar uma folha – responde o sábio feliz da vida - Este meu corpo velho não me permiti fazer muito esforço, hehehehehehehe.

-Tá OO-Allas pega a lamina com as mãos nuas e leva até o velho sábio.

- hohohohohohohohoho muito obrigado meu jovem rapaz –respondeu o velho parecendo meio admirado - muito bem, eu resolvi confiar na palavra de vocês, Angellos já sabe o que fazer, Midori cuide para que nossos hóspedes se sintam à-vontade até que eles resolvam o que tem que resolver aqui.

- Hai – responderam Midori e Angellos ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós só vamos assim que eliminarmos as pessoas que estão por trás de tudo, e por acaso isto que o senhor acabou de fazer pedindo pro Allas busca a lamina para o senhor foi algum tipo de teste?- pergunta Lídios analisando a situação, pelo o inimigo estar totalmente oculto, isso pode leva dias para terminar ou talvez meses e só este pensamento já o desanimou.

- Vejo que és bem astuto, hohohohohohoho, quem sabe? – respondeu o velho com um lardo sorriso no rosto.

-Bem, queiram me acompanhar - fala Midori se levantando e logo sendo seguida pelos outros três dourados.

E assim seguem pra fora da casa, no caminho, num corredor eles topam com um homem indo em direção oposta, ele era alto, meio bronzeado tinha os cabelos rebeldes e azuis como o mar, olhos verdes claros, trajava uma roupa preta com detalhes prateados, uma camisa sem manga, tinha um brinco prateado na orelha esquerda, ele pareceu fitar cada pessoa desconhecida, Midori olhou com uma cara feia, talvez pudesse até ver ódio nos olhos dela, isso não passou despercebido por nenhum dos três dourados.

Já saindo da casa Midori ainda estava calada, desde do encontro com aquele estranho, pareceu que seu humor havia mudado. Após um tempo andando nesse total silêncio eles chegam até uma casa.

- Muito bem, quem de vocês quer ficar nessa casa? – pergunta Midori já voltando ao seu habitual jeito alegre.

- Eu - do mesmo jeito rápido que Lídios fala ele entra na casa deixando os outros do lado de fora estáticos.

- hehehehehehehe muito bem, a próxima - Midori guia os outros dois, não andando quase nada praticamente ao lado- Está é a segunda, quem fica?

-...Eu fico u.u - depois de quase 5 minutos no sol quente Lunion se decidi.

E andando mais um pouco chegam na do Allas, ele entra na casa acompanhado de Midori. é uma casa bem simples tendo apenas três cômodos e só com o básico pra se viver.

- Falo tanto e ainda tô com fome TT – resmunga um Allas faminto.

- KAWAII- Midori agora não tendo seu irmão perto puxa as bochecha do Allas como se ele fosse um bebe- hehehehe eu posso pega uma coisa pra você comer, mas aqui na vila temos um regra, todos colaboram de algum jeito.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa não se preocupe comigo, eu ajudo no que der e vier.

Algumas horas depois...Allas já com a barriga cheia teve que ficar vigiando todas as crianças da vila, Lunion ia ajudar no preparo da comida e Lídios ia pescar com os outros moradores.

Um pouco longe da vila num campo aberto Allas brincava com as crianças como se ainda fosse uma delas, Lunion olhava do alto de uma pequena colina. Agora todos já estavam mais à-vontade com roupas frescas, Lunion vestia um vestido branco com decote em V nos seios, a saia do vestido batia no joelho e era larga ( acho que é assim né? o.o É aquela que não é colada XD com o vento voa ), Allas estava com a calça preta a sandália marrom e uma camisa sem manga vermelha.

Lunion esquecia do tempo enquanto Allas brincava com as crianças. Nesta mesma hora, muito distante um jovem com um sobretudo preto corria de árvore em árvore, era Angellos que parecia estar com muita presa.

Como ela se perdia vendo aquele que recebeu o título de cavaleiro de ouro de peixes brincar como uma criança no meio delas, era uma sensação que ela não conseguia descrever, era muito bom, apreciar a pessoa amada, espera aí, "_amada ?..."_ se perguntava Lunion até que seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados pela presença de mais uma pessoa.

Allas que brincava de pegar estava correndo atrás de uma das crianças quando ouviu uma voz o chamando, ele se virou e viu uma Midori totalmente diferente daquela que ele tinha visto mais cedo.

Midori trajava apenas uma saia branca curta, nem chegava aos joelhos, e digamos uma blusa que amarava no meio dos bustos e que só os tapava mesmo, era nítido o corpo perfeito que ela tinha, seus cabelos escorriam por seu ombro e a luz do sol dava um certo tom de beleza natural, seus seios eram fartos e seu corpo muito bem definido, podendo ser resultados de longos treinamentos, e aqueles olhos verde água, era possível se afogar de tão puros que eles eram. Allas estava perdido tentando memoriza cada parte do corpo de Midori que não olhou para frente e acabo batendo com uma árvore.

- Isso deve doer o.o -falo uma das crianças que agora morriam de rir da cara do Allas que estava no chão vendo constelações.

RSSSSSSSSS

- ham? Quem? Mãe de quem? -Allas já não falava mais coisa com coisa u.u

Mais adiante Lunion morria de rir, ela chegou a rolar no chão de tanto ri, ela achou que ele mereceu por ter ficando olhando aquela oferecida, na opinião de Lunion, mas seu sorriso logo se tornou um olha de raiva quando ela viu Midori deitando a cabeça do Allas que ainda tava fora de si em seu colo, Lunion estava quase explodindo, queria era acertar a cara dela, foi a gota d'água quando ela começou a acariciar a cabeça de Allas, alisando os cabelos dele que agora estavam todos jogados na cocha dela.

-Calma Lunion, não se deve matar gente na frente de crianças!-Lunion dizia pra si mesma enquanto esmagava uma pedra com a mão.

Enquanto todos estavam curtindo, um pouco longe dali se encontrava Lídios, junto com mais alguns homens da vila no riacho pescando, Lídios já tinha pescado uns 25 peixes no mínimo enquanto os outros uns 5.

- Nossa que técnica de pesca você aprendeu pra pegar tanto peixe com as mãos nuas?- pergunto um homem que estava impressionado com o desempenho do estranho.

-Nenhuma eu apenas pego o peixe antes que ele escape -respondeu calmamente Lídios.

- Pode nos mostrar?

Lídios fez sinal com a mão para que todos ficassem quietos, e assim todos obedeceram, eles chegaram perto fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, não demorou muito e já se podia ver um peixe perto de Lídios, todos estavam ansiosos para ver que tipo de técnica ele utilizava foi quando Lídios coloca a mão na água e pego o peixe.

- Pronto foi assim que peguei os outros – respondeu com uma calma que só colocou o peixe junto dos outros – ham não tentem fazer isso, meus movimentos são muito mais rápido do que o de você, com certeza o peixe ira fugir antes que vocês coloquem as mãos na água.

- u.u Obrigado por jogar na cara que somos fracos incompetentes. - falo um dos pescadores.

-Não precisa agradecer, estou aqui pra isso. - respondeu Lídios com um sorriso amarelo já indo embora pra seu devido alojamento.

"_Bem, nós não conhecemos ninguém por aqui, então não podemos fazer nada até que o inimigo se revele, se ele for um burro isso vai acabar logo, mas no caso se ele for perigoso podemos até ficar semanas aqui ou alguns meses u.u" _pensava Lídios quando andava para sua casa temporária _"espera um pouco OO não me diga que Athena sabia que isso poderia levar meses TT"_ ao pensar nesta possibilidade Lídios se desanimou completamente.

Chegando em sua casa já à tarde, logo iria escurecer então Lídios decide tomar um banho e começar a caçar uma muda de roupa limpa. Assim que encontrou saiu em direção ao riacho só que numa parte mais alta, de difícil acesso, onde ele se despiu deixando suas roupas em cima de uma pedra. Mergulhou com tudo, ao levantar só da cintura para baixo ainda estava coberto pela água, os cabelos de Lídios agora estavam colados no seu corpo, ele estava alisando eles com as mãos quando ouviu um barulho não muito distante.

Sem pensar duas vezes ocultou sua presença e foi em direção ao barulho com o corpo quase todo dentro da água, só a cabeça do lado de fora, havia várias pedras nessa parte do riacho, então não foi difícil para Lídios um cavaleiro de ouro se manter escondido, e assim foi até que conseguiu chegar em um lugar onde se pôde ver o autor do barulho, e digamos que se ele não estive molhado poderia jurar que era uma baba que tava escorrendo pela boca dele.

Ali estava uma mulher normal da vila se banhando, ela possuía longos cabelos negros que passavam um pouco da cintura, mas eram bem cheios, tanto que chegavam à barriga dela de uma maneira sexy e sensual, os cabelos dela colados em seu corpo, em sua barriga mostrando o caminho para fruta do pecado, aquela pele branca que era preenchida pelo sol da tarde, seus olhos cor de mel refletiam a água cristalina, seu corpo perfeito, suas curvas chamavam por ele, ela não tinha os seios tão fartos como Midori, mas seus cabelos caiam sobre eles tornado ela ainda mais desejável, ela começou com uns movimentos, banhando seu corpo e acariciando cada parte dele, Lídios quase jurou que ela sabia que ele estava vendo e fazia isso para provocá-lo.

Depois que essa mulher "normal" da vila terminou de se banhar ela vestiu umas roupas, uma longa saia rosa e uma blusa branca, e foi embora na direção da vila, Lídios saiu de seu esconderijo ficando completamente dento d'água esfriando a cabeça pensando em tudo que ele acabou de ver _"bem eu acho que vou poder aproveita e relaxar finalmente, até que ficar uns meses aqui não tá me parecendo má idéia" _quando ele voltou a si terminou de se banhar e voltou para sua casa, e acabou jantando peixe frito.

Já era noite quando Lunion volta pra sua casa, já se sentia muito melhor depois de "esmagar algumas pedrinhas" aproveitando o ar noturno e a tranqüilidade, ela decidi tomar um banho no riacho, após pegar uma muda de roupa ela adentra, subindo o riacho até um ponto onde é de muito difícil acesso e cheio de pedras (quase no mesmo lugar que Lídios só que mais pra cima p).

- Que água boa. . - Lunion já tinha se despido e agora só a máscara restara.

Ela entra de uma vez só na água. seu corpo até o pescoço estava submerso, muitos dos fios de cabelos violeta de Lunion agora boiavam na água cristalina em plena harmonia, finalmente então Lunion tirou sua mascara e mergulho nadando pra lá e pra cá, até que ela vê uma coisa que chama a atenção dela, ela vê uns fios de cabelo branco numa rocha, ela vai mergulhando sem fazer nenhum barulho sequer, quando chega na tal rocha ela vê a pessoa que tem atormentado sua mente e seu coração nos últimos dia.

Allas estava todo deitado na rocha dormindo, seus cabelos caiam sobre a rocha, alguns estavam boiando na água, mas isso não estava lhe atrapalhando em nada, ele estava todo à-vontade com os braços abertos sem camisa e usando só uma calça preta, Lunion sentiu seu rosto queimar ela admirava cada centímetro do corpo bem trabalhado do cavaleiro, inconscientemente Lunion mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior, foi aí que ela se assustou quando Allas começou a fala algumas palavras.

-Lu...Lu...

-Lu? – falou baixinho Lunion esperando que ele falasse seu nome, ela sentiu uma enorme alegria interior por sabe que ele estava sonhando com ela.

-lu... lua – e voltou a ficar quieto.

- ù.u BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Lunion deu um grito que Allas acordou num pulo se desequilibrando caindo por cima de Lunion dentro da água

PRAFT

Ali estavam eles numa cena um pouco cômica, Lunion totalmente submersa, deitada no fundo do riacho com Allas por cima dela também todo submerso, o coitado ainda estava analisando onde se encontrava e quando deu por si saiu imediatamente de cima dela levantando, pegando ar, o riacho estava batendo na altura dos peitos de Allas, assim que ele levantou, Lunion também se levantou ficando frente a frente com ele com um rosto muito rubro.

- Não tive culpa OO – tentou se explicar um Allas que nem sabia o porque.

- Allas tudo bem, a culpa foi minha – Lunion virou de costas pra ele.

- Pera aí, eu ouvi bem? D a culpa foi sua? – perguntou Allas já começando a tirar sarro de Lunion.

- Sim foi isso mesmo ò.ó –fechando a mão.

Mas antes que Lunion pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o cavaleiro de peixes que estava em sua casa (na água pra quem não entendeu u.u ), foi mais rápido indo para frente de Lunion puxando ela num abraço forte e quente, fazendo ela encara seus olhos verdes tão puros e bondosos.

- Você tá pen...- não pode termina a frase porque Allas havia lhe roubado um simples beijo.

- Seus olhos, eu me perco neles – fala Allas que cada vez olhava aqueles olhos azuis mais e mais querendo desvendar os mistérios que neles estão ocultos.

Allas e Lunion estavam totalmente molhados, seus cabelos agora boiavam no riacho, Lunion começou a abraçar timidamente Allas escondendo seu rosto no peito dele para que ele não visse o rubro que agora tomava conta de seu rosto, e ao simples toque da mão de Lunion o corpo de Allas se arrepiava todo, era muito gostoso ficar assim com ela, ele não queria larga ela.

Continuaram assim por alguns minutos na luz do luar, Lunion procura decora com suas mãos cada parte das costas do cavaleiro até que Allas gentilmente levanto o rosto dela com a mão direita fazendo ela olhar em seus olhos, vendo aquele rosto todo molhado do jeito que estava, os lábios rosados de Lunion que o chamavam sem parar, seu rosto, principalmente nas bochecha estavam vermelhos, mas um vermelho fraco o que fazia ele ainda querer mais ela só para ele, os teimosos fios de cabelo que caiam colando sobre seu rosto aumentando ainda mais sua beleza, e os olhos azuis, que sempre demonstrava muita força agora demonstravam paixão, desejo, insegurança, felicidade, medo, sim era muito difícil descrever o que os olhos dela lhe transmitiam naquele momento, e como pensar não era o forte de Allas ele fez aquilo que seu coração mais queria e colou seus lábios nos dela, dando início a um verdadeiro beijo, no começo foi meio tímido mais depois parecia que só isso os mantinha vivo, era um beijo comandado apenas por seus corações nenhum dos dois tinham muita experiência nessa arte, mas estavam dispostos a conseguir toda a experiência de uma vida inteira nesse beijo.

Após um longo tempo apenas se beijando ambos tiveram que se separar para poderem viver para um próximo beijo. Permaneceram um olhando nos olhos do outro, Lunion olhava aqueles olhos verdes água o qual ela se perdia, os fios de cabelo dele estavam colados por seu rosto, ela passava a mão carinhosamente no peito de cavaleiro sentindo seu corpo bem treinado e trabalhado, era incrível como ela não conseguia resistir a ele, seus lábios mais uma vez chamavam os dela, e dessa vez foi Lunion que deu início a um longo, e gostoso segundo beijo, apenas a lua era testemunha do amor que ambos demonstravam um pelo outro nessa noite.

Cada vez mais os instintos de Allas iam tomando conta de seu corpo, já estava começando a aprofundar as caricias, Lunion percebeu e rapidamente se separou dele indo para trás do cavaleiro e o abraçando pelas costas.

- Não pode ò.ó –falou ela decidida.

- Num pode o que ? o.o

-BAKA- Lunion dá um cascudo na cabeça do Allas.

-Aí

- Isso só meu esposo pode ter – falou ela decidida encostando a cabeça nas costas dele.

- Eu sei esperar. ¬¬

- E quem disse que você vai ser meu marido? ¬¬ - falou ela num tom de deboche.

- Sabe desde os tempos mitológicos Athena concede ao seu mais bravo cavaleiro o poder de ver o futuro.

- **BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! **- Lunion agora espancou o coitado.

- olha lá a constelação de peixes. – mais pra lá do que pra cá.

Lunion estava rindo toda Feliz, foi quando se deu conta que estava sem nada, estava o tempo todo nua na frente de Allas, se dando conta disso, foi como se tivessem jogado uma tinta vermelha em cima de Lunion, ela estava toda vermelha dos pés a cabeça, e quando Allas votou a si, ela tampou os seios com a mão esquerda e com a direita tampo aquilo que mais a deixava constrangida, mais se bem que a água já ajudava a ocultar.

- Ei! Lunion você tá bem?- notando que ela estava vermelha como uma maçã, coloca as costas da mão direita na testa dela e a da esquerda na sua própria.

-Eu..Eu...Eu...Tô...Bem - tentando disfarçar o constrangimento mais ao sentir a mão dele tocando em seu corpo ela corou mais ainda se isso fosse possível.

- Tá O.O

- Allas vai indo de volta para a vila que mais tarde eu vou, eu quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

-Mas, tá bom aqui! o.o

-Sabe, isso é coisa de mulher, então **SAI LOGO DAQUI ÒÓ!**

-Fui XD – já tava correndo se afastando o mais rápido possível.

Depois de um tempo andando Allas chegou na vila e foi direto pra sua casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi colocar uma calça seca, depois pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugar os cabelos quando alguém bateu na porta dele.

- Já vai!

Gritou ele andando até a porta, e abriu.

- Midori? OO

Midori ficou com o rosto extremamente vermelha, assim que a porta foi aberta, ela deu de cara com o cavaleiro de Peixes só com uma calça, os cabelos ainda pingando água, a toalha em cima de sua cabeça, e aquele corpo adquirido com muito trabalho duro.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? – pergunto ela não querendo ser inconveniente.

- Não, pode entrar!

Allas reparava que agora ela estava com um vestido branco, com decote em V nos seios, e o vestido ia até um pouco depois dos joelhos, os cabelos estavam soltos realçando sua beleza, e seu rosto estava iluminado pela luz natural da lua.

- Sente-se. o.o

-Obrigada.

Allas e Midori sentaram cada um em uma cadeira.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

- Quer beber algo? – pergunto o cavaleiro já não agüentando mais o silêncio.

- Não muito obrigada e...e...Allas...posso te fazer um pedido? – pergunto Midori meio que gaguejando e muito corada.

-Hai! o.o

-bem... você me... violaria? – perguntou ela muito nervosa e gaguejando olhando para o chão.

- Tá!! **O QUE ?** - Só alguns segundos depois que o cérebro dele foi capitar a mensagem.

- Por favor! – pediu ela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas o rosto muito corado ainda gaguejando.

- EI, EI , EI, CALMA! Muita calma nessa hora! – fala o cavaleiro se levantando e se afastando um pouco de Midori.

Midori abaixou a cabeça deixando algumas lagrimas cair. Allas olhando pensava consigo mesmo_ " ótimo baka fez um mulher chora"_ . depois de alguns minutos Midori voltou a falar.

- Sabe, aqui como eu sou a próxima a assumir a responsabilidade de guardar e proteger o antigo poder, então eu tenho que me casar com alguém de alta força no meu 17° que será daqui a cinco dias- O rosto dela permanecia muito triste a cada palavra.

- o.o

- E bem, apenas Yoro tem força suficiente para me ter como esposa, mas eu não quero me casar com ele, eu o odeio. – agora ela apertava os joelhos com as mãos enquanto lágrimas caiam.

-E por que você não se recusa?

- Não posso, segundo as leis eu tenho que me casar para proteger a felicidade das pessoas que moram aqui nesta vila e sinceramente eu quero isso, apenas não quero que este homem seja Yoro, e se eu me deitar com você aí Yoro num vai mais poder me ter como esposa, se ele ainda quiser vai ter que lutar contra você num duelo sagrado – disse ela já com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Mas. aí eu acho que eu teria que acabar me casando com você no lugar dele né? – confuso.

- Hai

- **O QUE! OO-** não acreditando nisso.

- Por que ? Eu sou tão feia assim? – quase chorando.

-Não, não, não é isso não , por favor não chore! – não sabendo mais o que fazer.

- Sério? – rapidinho ela se animou começando a tirar o vestido.

- Como você muda de animo rápido ¬¬

Agora Midori só estava com sua roupa íntima engatinhando na direção de Allas.

-Calma, calma, muita calma - tentando correr, mas já estava encostado na parede – Midori nós não podemos fazer isso, entenda pera, calma.

Midori chegou até ele engatinhando, colocando o dedo da mão direita na boca.

- ATHENA ME AJUDE! TT- Pedia Allas desesperado sem saber o que fazer.

_-"Allas você me chamou?- falava uma Athena só com roupa intima agachada na frente de Allas com as mãos entre as pernas._

_-OO_

_- Allas – quando ele olha para o outro lado vê Lunion toda molhada sem roupa nenhuma, ela se agacha e vai engatinhando até ele, quando chega morde os lábios inferiores- Vai me dar o que eu quero?_

_-Eu também quero. – fala Midori que agora passava a mão alisando o corpo dele._

_- Allas não se esqueça que sou sua deusa e tenho direitos sobre você também. – fala com os olhos cheios de desejos._

_Allas já tinha dois redemoinhos no lugar dos olhos e o típico sangue saindo do nariz."_

Voltando a realidade (pra quem não entendeu isto foi apenas a imaginação de Allas entrando em atividade).

- Allas? – perguntava uma Midori meio desapontada ao ver que ele acabou pegando no sono.

-...

-u.u

E assim amanheceu um novo dia.

- Aí, dormi muito, aí que sonho bom. – babando – hum?

Allas nota que ele estava dormindo no chão e que tinha mais uma pessoa ao lado dele, então ele se dá conta que realmente Midori esteve na casa dele ontem e hoje está aí deitada dormindo ao lado dele só de roupas intimas.

- **EU NÃO ACREDITO !**- Allas deu um grito tão alto que Midori levanto num pulo só, e Lunion e Lídio rapidamente entraram na casa de boca aberta com a cena.

- ALLAS! Ò.Ó – Lunion estava muito nervosa –SEU SEU BASTARDO! Ò.Ó

Pelo cosmo assassino de Lunion, Allas achou melhor correr, e assim fez, em instantes já estava na vila quando o cosmo de Lunion o acertou fazendo o coitado voar uns 8 metros pelo chão.

- Allas seu baka eu ainda não acabei com você!- Lunion chego perto de Allas, sua voz estava muito tremula.

- Lunion eu juro que eu não tive culpa e não fiz nada, eu ti juro!

- **MENTIROSO!**

**- **Ei! Deixe ele em paz, fui eu que fui procurar ele ontem. – Midori chegou elevando seu cosmo encarando Lunion.

Logo toda a vila já estava presente assistindo as duas discutindo, ainda mais com Midori só usando roupas íntimas.

- hohohoho, que manhã agitada nós temos aqui hoje! – o velho sábio havia chegado ao local ficando ao lado de Lídios.

- Bem meu velho se acostume, desde que esses dois se conheceram é assim, todo santo dia no santuário. u.u

- AH! ENTÂO FOI VOCÊ OFERECIDA, ÍA SE ENTREGAr A ELE!- gritava uma Lunion histericamente.

- SE EU FUI LÁ NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ TEM? O QUE PENSA QUE É DELE, O QUE ELE FAZ DA VIDA DELE NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

- EU DIGO O MESMO PRA VOCÊ! – gritava Lunion.

- Mas que bagunça é essa? – um homem de cabelos azuis rebeldes os olhos verde como uma folha, trajando roupas pretas, chega ao lugar!- Posso saber o que está fazendo minha futura esposa aqui no meio da vila apenas com roupas íntimas?

"_Esse é o tal Yoro" _pensava Allas que à essa hora já estava sentado pensando enquanto as duas mulheres brigavam.

- EU NÃO SOU SUA FUTURA ESPOSA NÉ ALLAS-KUN? – a perguntou com rosto choroso.

- QUEM TI DEU PERMISSÃO PRA CHAMAR ELE ASSIM?

- EU NÃO TENHO QUE TER PERMISSÃO PRA CHAMAR O ALLAS-KUN DE ALLAS-KUN!- fala Midori provocando mais Lunion.

Os cosmos das duas já estavam super elevados ninguém se atrevia a se intrometer nessa altura, elas ainda discutiam verbalmente, mas a qualquer instante podiam passar pra base da força. Allas continuava calmo, ele se levantou se afastou um pouco saindo do meio da multidão, levantou o dedo indicador da mão direita como se tivesse vendo a velocidade do vento.

- Ochi, isso vai dar.

Allas acende seu cosmo levanta a mão direita fechando ela, depois de alguns segundos de pura concentração ele dá um soco com tudo no chão abrindo uma cratera e fazendo um grande estrondo que chama a atenção de todos, por puro reflexo todos ficam quietos olhando pra Allas.

- Bem, agora que tenho a atenção de vocês me permitam explicar umas coisas e falar outras, primeiro você é o Yoro né? – apontando para o homem que chegou falando que ia ser o futuro homem de Midori.

-Correto, mas...- foi cortado por Allas e o mesmo fez um sinal de silêncio com o dedo.

- Eu ainda não terminei, ò.o, agora Midori, sinto muito, mas não posso casar com você, Lunion ontem não aconteceu nada _"obrigado Athena "_ e a penúltima coisa que eu tenho para falar, Yoro eu te desafio para um duelo sagrado, se eu ganhar Midori casa com quem ela quiser, se você ganhar ela casa com você no mesmo dia .

- Eu aceito, quan...-foi novamente cortado por Allas.

- Sábio-San poderia me explicar uma coisa? Eu queria saber o que é um duelo sagrado.

Todos menos Allas caem XD como se fosse um strike, além de ter uma enorme gota na cabeça de cada um.

- Bem eu como o sábio e atual guardião do poder devo lhe contar aquilo que você acabou de se meter, um duelo sagrado é um duelo de honra entre homens, realizado num campo, as regras são, a luta continua ate que um desista ou morra.

- Por mim tudo bem, ochi vamos agora. – falo um Allas muito animado.

- Muito bem, vamos. – falo Yoro.

-Esperem e quem vai tampar o buraco, isto é muito trabalho para os aldeões e além do mais onde vocês acham que vão? Apenas eu sei o lugar certo para lutarem, não quero que perturbem a paz dessas pobres e indefesas pessoas! – falou o sábio com um sorriso.

- Obrigado por falar que somos uns fracos, e que não servimos para nada u.u – falou alguns aldeões.

- Não há de que! Eu estou aqui pra isso! – falou o sábio em pose de Nice guy.

- O buraco depois a gente vê isso, eu tampo depois. - Agora vamos pra ação! – com o fogo da juventude nos olhos.

O sábio os levou até um lugar rochoso, só tinha rocha e uma área plana com um círculo perfeito.

- Muito bem, aí é o limite de vocês, lutem como quiserem dentro do círculo.

- Hai!- dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Allas já se colocou no seu lugar no meio do circulo, Yoro levantou a mão direita e do céu veio uma armadura azul que cobriu todo seu corpo ficando apenas sem o elmo, está armadura era muito reluzente e tinha uns detalhes num tom mais claro, era muito bonita.

- Vai luta assim? – perguntou Yoro.

- Minha armadura só deve ser usada pra justiça não para brigas pessoais. – respondeu Allas em seco acendendo seu cosmo.

Todos estavam em cima das pedras olhando a luta, Allas começa atacando com um soco que é defendido e Yoro acerta um chute em Allas fazendo voar uns três metros.

- É sé isso que um cavaleiro de Athena pode fazer? – pergunto Yoro debochando.

- Não, mas eu já sei tudo que você pode fazer. – Allas estava com um sorriso na boca, e logo um brilho dourado envolveu seu corpo- Muito bem, aí vou eu!

Allas desaparece Yoro se espanta e tenta localiza ele com os olhos, ele reaparece surpreendendo todo mundo, bem na frente de Yoro lhe dando um chute no queixo fazendo com que esse voe alguns metros para o alto, Allas pula, no alto Yoro tenta acertá-lo, mas este apenas esquiva até que contra-ataca acertando um soco no estomago de Yoro fazendo-o voar para trás ainda em pleno ar.

Antes mesmo que Yoro toque no chão Allas o alcança, segurando a cabeça dele com a mão jogando ele com toda a força no chão, quando Yoro cai no chão, Allas já estava lhe desferindo milhares de socos em seu peito, até que ele se apóia apenas com a mão esquerda no peito de Yoro e carrega um soco com a direita acertando Yoro com tudo afundando ele numa cratera, o soco foi tão forte que Allas foi empurrado para o alto e a armadura de Yoro fica em pedaços nessa parte.

Ainda no alto Allas ergue as duas mãos fazendo com que uma linha de estrelas aparecessem na palma de cada mão e começa a rodar no alto fazendo com que as estrelas batessem no corpo de Yoro, como um tufão. A armadura de Yoro começou a racha toda, até este momento ele estava em estado de choque, saindo do estado de choque e acendendo seu cosmo, joga Allas longe com um brilho negro saindo de suas mãos.

- Maldito, vou ti matar – Yoro saia andando com um pouco de dificuldade da cratera, mas era visível toda sua fúria pela humilhação que o cavaleiro lhe fez passar agora a pouco.

- Isso doeu u.u – Allas estava se levantando, seu corpo estava com alguns arranhões e seu ombro esquerdo estava ferido.

- **TERRO DE L'ÂME!- **grito Yoro dando um soco no chão.

Todos que viam a luta estavam espantados, não esperavam que Allas tivesse essa força toda, até Lunion estava espantada o único que parecia normal era Lídios, pra ele não estava parecendo nada de novo, até que Yoro utilizou sua técnica.

No momento que ele acertou o chão uma sombra saiu de sua mão e foi na direção de Allas, o cavaleiro sem a mínima chance de se defender foi engolido por essa sombra negra que saia do chão envolvendo seu copo, em pouco tempo Allas estava dentro de uma esfera negra, ninguém mais que estava vendo a luta conseguia vê-lo.

- Sinto muito por seu amigo, mas isto não irá acabar bem. - falou agora o velho sábio muito sério.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Lunion preocupada – RESPONDA!

- Calma Lunion! – Lídios segurou Lunion – relaxa Lunion!

- Está técnica, ela é uma técnica muito cruel com propriedades assassinas. – prosseguiu o sábio - Ela ataca a pessoa mais próxima e fazendo essa pessoa reviver os piores momentos de sua vida, a dor da pessoa a torna mais forte e assim mais poderosa, quanto mais forte a dor da pessoa for com mais força o Terro de l'âme vai atacar.

Ao escutar isso Lunion ficou estática olhando pra esfera no campo de batalha e um pensamento veio em sua cabeça _"ele poderia morre,r se eu ao menos tivesse dito a ele, que o amava?_" com esse pensamento o coração de Lunion começou a doer, foi ai que se viu um movimento na esfera negra e a mesma começou a desaparecer, de dentro saia uma luz dourada muito forte. Era o cosmo de Allas, assim que a esfera sumiu totalmente mostrou-se a figura do cavaleiro.

Allas estava com as duas mãos levantadas com os pulsos cruzados, ele estava todo coberto de sangue, o sangue caia de seus olhos como se eles fossem lagrimas, havia várias feridas por todo seu corpo, só a sua força de vontade o mantinha em pé, as franjas de seu cabelo estavam tampando seus olhos.

Num demorou muito e toda a cosmo energia de Allas se apossou do local, transformando o campo de batalha na imagem do universo com varias galáxias, voando a cosmo energia dourada aumentava cada vez mais cobrindo o corpo de Allas até que ele levantou a cabeça um pouco, em seus olhos pela primeira vez podia se ver ódio, o cavaleiro sempre alegre agora estava com um ódio muito grande visível a todos, Lunion nunca tinha visto Allas desse jeito, não sabendo porque seu coração doeu ainda mais.

- **NÃO VOU PERDOAR! – **gritou Allas.

- Olha, o cavaleiro de Athena tá bravinho, é uma pena, mas o que acha que um semi morto como você pode fazer? – provocou Yoro.

Allas sorriu (daquele jeito do ichigo e do kenpachi), seus olhos brilhavam com uma fúria e ódio incontroláveis.

-Droga! Isso vai dá um problema! – Lídios se manifestou meio alarmado.

-Grosser Knall – Allas falou calmamente e baixo.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4**

Angellos tinha chegado do outro lado da montanha e já tinha subido bastante, ele estava escalando sem muita dificuldade até que avistou uma caverna. Foi logo em direção a ela, e entrou encarando a escuridão, sua visibilidade era praticamente zero, era úmido e frio, os raios de sol não conseguiam entrar, Angellos andou um pouco, e como um passe de mágica algumas tochas acenderam automaticamente iluminando o caminho. Assim ele seguiu adiante pela caverna, levou um bom tempo andando e finalmente chegou ao onde havia uma cela, Angellos se aproximou com cuidado e olhou dentro da cela.

Esse simples ato fez com que a expressão em seu rosto mudasse totalmente, ele não estava acreditando no que viu, pensou consigo mesmo que tinha que avisar ao sábio o mais rápido possível, e saiu o mais depressa que pode da caverna, estava descendo a montanha sem nenhum cuidado, o tempo agora era muito precioso.

Sem que ele percebesse dois pares de olhos o observava ocultos na escuridão da floresta ao pé da montanha, eles viram quando ele entrou e quando saiu.

- Isso é ruim. – Falou um dos homens que observava Angellos.

- Eu vou resolver isso, e quanto a você dê um jeito naqueles inconvenientes da Grécia. - Falou friamente para a outra pessoa sumindo no ar.

- Bem, então hora da diversão. – Logo em seguida sumiu de vista.

O campo de batalha estava tomado pela cosmo energia de Allas, as pessoas estavam desesperadas, muitas delas olhavam espantadas, nunca tinham visto algo como aquilo, o universo que a cosmo energia dele projetava alcançou uma dimensão inimaginável, outros temiam o que poderia acontecer dali em diante. Todos ali presentes olhavam de um lado para o outro, Yoro estava muito fraco, na mesmo proporção que Allas se fortalecera. Repentinamente, com simples palavras que Allas sussurrou, o cosmo universo explodiu numa explosão estrondosa, assim como veio sumiu, em uma pequena estrela no centro do campo de batalha, o terreno estava todo nivelado após o ataque, voaram destroços para todos os lados, mas nenhum dos espectadores chegou a se ferir, todos estavam admirados ou com medo da força do cavaleiro.

Yoro estava em pé, parecia que o ataque nada havia feito a ele, foi quando de sua testa começou a jorrar sangue, de repente mais fontes de sangue escorriam de seu corpo, uma parte de sua armadura virara pó, agora o sangue já pingava no chão e restava apenas um pouco da calça dele inteira, Yoro cai de joelhos no chão, seus olhos estavam quase sem foco quando seu última imagem foi aquele que o deixou naquele estado, em seguida cai totalmente no chão fazendo um barulho enorme.

Muitas das pessoas não estendiam porque Yoro havia perdido a consciência, mas o sábio logo entendeu e mandou os curandeiros irem socorrê-lo antes que fosse tarde.

- Sendo assim eu declaro Allas o vencedor do duelo. – Falou com grande ar autoritário o sábio da vila.

Allas já não agüentava mais e também caiu no chão, seus olhos foram ficando escuros e só conseguiu ouvir Lunion e Lídios gritando seu nome, logo em seguida perdeu a consciência.

Ele abriu seus olhos, e o verde deles encontraram com o teto de uma casa, ele então percorreu todo o lugar, sem dúvidas ele estava dentro de um quarto deitado numa cama, era um quarto simples só tinha esta cama, porém no chão ao lado da cama havia uma jarra de água com um pano em cima, ele já si sentia bem, apenas seu estômago estava reclamando de fome, depois pensar em como foi parar ali, a última coisa que se lembrava era de Lunion e Lídios gritando seu nome. Então ele se sentou na cama e pode ver que várias partes de seu corpo estavam enfaixadas com um tipo de pano diferente do normal, era um pano leve e muito resistente, ele não sabia o que era, mas nem ligava pra coisas desse tipo, foi aí que ele escutou alguém andando.

A porta foi aberta de uma vez só e por ela entrou Lunion, ela usava um vestido vermelho fraco ia até os joelhos e era bem simples. Ela olhou Allas sentado na cama e sem falar nada fechou a porta e andou até ele, de uma forma carinhosa colocou sua mão sobre a testa do cavaleiro medindo sua temperatura.

- Vejam só, a bela adormecida finalmente acordou. – Ao conferir que ele estava bem ela provocou o cavaleiro.

- Sim, e esta bela adormecida acordou com muita fome, onde tá a bóia?- Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- OO Você não existe, dormiu por três dias inteiros e quando acorda a primeira coisa que quer sabe é onde tem comida?

-Exatamente, eu estou sem comer por três dias então... **QUE? TRÊS DIAS ? **- Levou alguns segundos pro cérebro de Allas processar essa informação.

- Sim três dias, desde que acabou seu duelo com Yoro os curandeiros da vila cuidaram imediatamente de vocês dois, a maioria de seus ferimentos foram externos, o seu maior dano foi sua perda de sangue porém...

-Porém?...

- Yoro sofreu apenas danos internos, vários ossos dele se partiram, ele ainda não acordou.

Um silêncio reinou entre os dois, que alguns minutos depois foi quebrado com a chegada de Midori.

- A...A...Allas – com lágrimas saindo dos olhos.- Que bom que você já tá melhor.

Midori não conteve as lágrimas por ver que o homem que arriscou a vida pela felicidade dela esta consciente e bem, num impulso sem pensar nas conseqüências ela correu abraçando o cavaleiro lhe roubando um beijo. Tanto Allas quanto Lunion ficaram estáticos. Não tinha nenhuma reação de ambos, seus cérebros ainda estavam processando isso.

Mas antes que eles acabacem de processar esta informação, Midori se separou de Allas e andou até aporta, olhando para o cavaleiro com um sorriso.

-Eu vou avisar aos outros que você já se recuperou e está melhor.

Assim saiu uma Midori toda sorridente, fechando a porta deixando pra trás Allas e Lunion, depois de uns 2 minutos Lunion finalmente se pronunciou.

-** ALLAS SEU PERVERTIDO! **

**- **Mas não foi culpa minha, eu sou inocente, eu juro.

-É** CULPADO PORQUE VOCÊ ACEITOU O BEIJO DELA!**

- Lunion D não me diga que você esta com ciúmes?

Do lado de fora do quarto estava passando uma senhora, está levou um susto quando Allas saiu do quarto a toda velocidade e fechou a porta correndo logo em seguida, sumindo da vista da pobre senhora, então ela olhou novamente para a porta, não levou menos de três segundos para a porta sair voando com alguns pedaços da parede junto, e dela saiu Lunion aparentemente muito furiosa e com uma áurea assassina em volta do corpo, a senhora logo tratou de se esconder atrás da primeira coisa que viu a sua frente.

Allas estava correndo pela vila que nem um desesperado, apenas com uma calça preta, seu abdômen estava enfaixados assim como suas mãos, o ombro direito, e sua testa também, suas pernas estavam enfaixadas por debaixo da calça.

Correndo nesse ritmo acabou trombando com Lídios, indo um pra cada lado, todas as pessoas em volta pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar a cena, muitas davam discretos risos.

-Isso dói! TT – Falava Allas com a mão na cabeça se levantando.

- Allas, eu vejo que você já está melhor, então você poderia ir provocar a monstrenga da Lunion e os dois se matarem bem longe de mim? – falo Lídios já de pé parecendo bastante mau humorado.

- Monstrenga? – fala uma voz se controlando pra manter a calma.

Ao ouvir esta voz, os dois cavaleiros gelam, um frio percorre a espinha de cada um enquanto se viram para trás para olhar a quem pertence.

- Lídios eu acho melhor a gente correr. – Afirma Allas ao cavaleiro do seu lado.

-Allas por mais que eu odeie admitir você tem toda a razão. – Concorda Lídios.

Quando se viram, avistam Lunion com os braços cruzados, e quem olhasse direito poderia jurar que viu Hades atrás dela de tão intensa que estava sua áurea assassina, já não tinha nenhum aldeão perto, todos correram pra suas casas ou pro lugar mais distante que puderam.

- **EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS DOIS!**

Gritou Lunion, disparando vários ataques cósmicos em Allas e Lídios que corriam para a floresta, Lunion corria atrás deles atacando, enquanto os dois corriam tentando se desviar dos ataques de Lunion.

- Era por isso que eu não queria vim nes...ta missão – falava Lídios enquanto pulava pra se desviar de um ataque.

- Mais a culpa é sua, foi você que chamou ela de monstrenga. – Agora Allas falou se abaixando para desviar de um outro ataque.

Neste ritmo correndo pela floresta, ou pelo que sobrava dela, devido aos ataques de Lunion, os dois cavaleiros chegaram ao rio. Então Lídios congelou a superfície da água numa prancha e subiu em cima começando a descer o rio sendo impulsionado pela correnteza.

- Bem, somos amigos, mais eu tenho o dever de proteger Athena e não posso fazer isso se eu morrer, vejo você depois. – E assim foi Lídios embora deixando Allas estático para trás.

- **ACHEI VOCÊ! -** Lunion de modo assassino.

- Maldito Lídios! – Correu Allas subindo o rio.

- **AGORA TI PEGUEI! – **Gritou Lunion atirando numa pedra em que Allas ia pular, assim o cavaleiro acabou caído dando de cara com Lunion.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Vários pássaros saíram voando da floresta perto do rio, este grito pode ser ouvido a metros de distância.

Lídios já estava na parte mais calma do rio, ele deixou sua prancha improvisada e começou sua caminhada de volta para a vila.

Allas já estava a metros do rio deitado encostado numa árvore com fumaça saindo do corpo e dois caracóis no lugar dos olhos.

-

- Você tem sorte que eu não gosto de abusar de pessoas feridas. – Falou Lunion andando até ele.

Tanto Lunion como Allas sentiram uma cosmo energia estranha, e na frente de Allas saiu um homem do chão, este deu um soco no peito do cavaleiro, quando a mão dele encontrou com o peito de Allas, saíram ondas de trovão que começaram a eletrocutar o cavaleiro, pelo rápido movimente de Lunion, que elevou seu cosmo se preparando para atacar com tudo, assim que ele notou isso recuou ficando afastado dos dois. Allas acabou perdendo a consciência.

- hehehehehehehehe, bem este já esta impotente, se não fosse por você ele estaria morto, mas não faz mau assim que eu ti matar eu acabo com a vida dele. - Falou a pessoa misteriosa com uma voz de plena confiança, superioridade e deboche.

- Eu ouvi bem? Você vai me matar? – Lunion caiu na gargalhada. – Não brinque porque agora você vai morrer.

- ahuahuuhahuahuauhahuahuauaahuhauhuaahuahuahuuhauha Mulher insolente, vocês apenas existem para servir a nós, homens, ouça bem o nome daquele que irá ti mandar para o inferno por se opor a nós. Meu nome é Yoshiki.

Yoshiki se moveu ficando na claridade, Lunion agora podia vê-lo claramente, ele tinha curtos cabelos verdes, olhos castanhos claros, uma pele bronzeada, e vestia uma armadura azul meio estranha, está armadura não tinha um formato certo, mais parecia vários trovoes aglomerados.

- **VOCÊ ESTÁ ME IRRITANDO!- **Grito Lunion.

- Hum... Quando você estiver quase morrendo vou tirar esta sua máscara para ver este seu rostinho lindo sofrendo, mal posso esperar. – Sorriso sádico.

Yoshiki levantou a mão direita com o dedo indicado levantado, e começou a fazer movimentos circulares no sentido horário, com estes movimentos o céu começou a se fechar, não demorou muito e logo era impossível ver o sol, Lunion já sentia em sua pele o vento gelado soprar, veio uma fina chuva, mas Yoshiki continuava com os movimentos e logo relâmpagos e granizos começaram a cortar os céus.

- Irei te matar com o trovão imperial huauhahuahahuahuhauhuahua - Riso sádico da parte de Yoshiki.

- Não me subestime.

Mesmo ela sabendo que não podia, que teria que lutar, mesmo tentando, seu corpo não parava de tremer, o que não fugiu aos olhos do assassino, Lunion tentava manter a calma, e se concentrar em seu alvo. Lunion deu início ao ataque, desferindo vários socos nos ângulos vertical e horizontal o qual Yoshiki desviava com facilidade.

- Não me diga. Huahuauhauhahahuhuhuahuauhahauhhahuahuhuahuahu. Os sagrados guardiões de Athena têm medo de trovão? Huauhauhauhauhahuahu - Yoshiki começou a rir feito um doente.

- Eu apenas estou me contendo para não manifestar muita força e acabar destruindo todo este lugar.

- Tremendo desse jeito? Sei, então me mostre essa tal poder **TROVÃO IMPERIAL! **

Yoshiki apontou o dedo indicador para Lunion e do céu caiu um trovão acertando a amazona.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Lídios estava caminhando para a vila mais estranhou o fato de cair uma tempestade assim, do nada, sendo que o céu estava azul, e quando sentiu o cosmo de Lunion e de mais um guerreiro ele começou e correr pra casa do sábio, ele corria com pressa, suas roupas já estavam encharcadas, e as pedras de granizo batiam em seu corpo, mas este parecia nem ligar, não demoro muito para que ele chegasse na casa do sábio.

- Ei! Você poderia me informa onde está o sábio? – Pergunto Lídio para a primeira pessoa que ele viu na frente, e por mero acaso.

- Hai, ele está meditando no grande salão. – Respondeu uma voz angelical.

- Muito obrig... - Lídios ficou sem fala quando reparou na mulher.

Está era a mesma "deusa" que Lídios havia visto outro dia no lago, ela estava vestindo um vestido branco que chegava ate os pés, tinhas uns pequenos detalhes, era bem simples. Seus cabelos negros ainda estavam soltos, eram bem longos e muito cheios, estavam caindo sobre seus seios de uma forma natural que encantava muito, seus olhos mel olhavam o cavaleiro de maneira interrogativa, sua boca rosada meio entre aberta estava levando o cavaleiro à loucura, já tinha até esquecido pra que ele tinha ido ate lá.

- Algum problema senhor? – Pergunto ela com uma voz delicada.

- N... N... Não.

- Ora, é capaz do senhor te pego um resfriado com esse tempo e essa roupa toda molhada.

Falando isso ela coloca sua mão direita na testa do cavaleiro, e a esquerda na dela verificando a temperatura de Lídios.

- Não se preocupe eu estou ótimo!

-...

-...

Alguns minutos depois de um completo silêncio da parte dos dois a garota se pronuncia.

- O senhor não estava indo procurar o sábio?

- Eu estava? OO Você não tem que ficar me chamando de senhor toda hora, apenas Lídios já tá bom.

- Seria muito rude de minha parte.

- Não, não precisa se incomodar com isso não. – Falo o cavaleiro que ao escutar um trovão cair lembra aquilo que tinha vindo fazer. - Bem eu tenho que ver o sábio agora. Nos encontraremos dinovo.

Lídios saiu correndo para o grande salão. Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse, ele entrou e encontrou o sábio sentando no meio do grande salão, Lídios se aproximou dele calmamente sentando ao seu lado.

- Exatamente isso que você pensou. – Pronunciou o sábio sério.

-...

- Esta tempestade não é um fenômeno natural, esta tempestade é uma das artes secretas de nossa vila.

-...

- Esta arte tem propósitos tanto pra vida quanto pra morte, diferente do Terro De L'ame que apenas causa sofrimento, há muito tempo quando as artes foram criadas foi dito o seguinte "_Aqueles que vierem causar a dor, dela deveram sentir a pior de todas"_ _"A quem ama tudo que o cerca, a natureza entregará sua vida para salvá-los"._

- ...

-É certo ficar aqui parado apenas observando? Seus amigos devem estar em confronto com o mestre do Relâmpago Imperial.

Na sala ao lado Midori está ajoelhada, ela estava se sentindo impotente por não fazer nada, o sábio havia proibido que ela saísse, ela juntou as mãos e rezou para Athena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vejo que ainda subestima nossa força.

- Hunf... – um meio sorriso.

Ela sentia como se seu corpo estivesse queimando de dentro para fora, estava sentindo uma dor terrível, agora Lunion estava ajoelhada no chão tentando se levantar, seu vestido estava bem rasgado mostrando um pouco de suas roupas íntimas.

- Hummm... - Lunion gemia tentando se levantar.

- Uhauhahauhauhahuauh. Só levou um trovão e já esta toda acabada? Então tá, eu não domino esta arte como o Yoro, mas já é o suficiente para reviver pelo menos uma vez a sua pior lembrança **TERRO DE L'AME! - **Rindo como um doido.

Uma sombra envolve Lunion, a amazona tenta lutar para se libertar, mas é totalmente envolvida pela sombra, como Allas, Lunion é obrigada a reviver suas piores lembranças, parecia uma eternidade enquanto ela via tudo e não podia fazer nada, podia sentir tudo, só não podia impedir de acontecer.

Alguns minutos depois, as sombras desapareceram, deixando Lunion no chão, ajoelhada, estática, ela tremia pelo frio e por tudo que acabara de ver.

-Perfeito! Isto é ótimo! Huauhahuahahahuahahuhuahahuhuhahhuahu. Como os guardiões de Athena são fracos, aquele apenas deu sorte com Yoro, mais tudo que é bom dura pouco, é hora de ti matar. Mas como eu disse quero ver seu rosto antes.

Dizendo isso, com um movimento de sua mão Yoshiki disparou uma faísca elétrica acertando a máscara de Lunion, Yoshiki elevou seu cosmo levantando novamente a mão direita. A máscara de Lunion caiu lentamente, seus olhos estavam tampados pelas franjas de seus cabelos. Quando a máscara de Lunion tocou o chão Yoshiki apontou sua mão direita para Lunion.

- MORRA. – Totalmente feliz da vida.

Novamente outro trovão caiu, Yoshiki caiu na gargalhada, assim que a poeira levantada pelo raio começou a sumir ele olhou procurando o corpo de Lunion, e quando não o achou, mudou sua expressão para uma de pura fúria, olhando em todas as direções pôde ver Lunion a uns oito metros atrás dele, agora sua expressão de fúria mudou para uma de preocupação, ele se perguntava como ela ferida daquele jeito pôde se mover tão rápido a ponto dele mesmo não perceber.

- Não sei como você conseguiu escapar do raio, mas não vai escapar dele novamente. – Yoshiki falou de um jeito que parecia querer convencer a si mesmo.

- Vou ti matar. – Lunion falou sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

Dizendo estas palavras Lunion levantou a cabeça, seu olhar era de um verdadeiro assassino de sangue frio, ela agora já não tremia mais, outro fato que preocupava Yoshiki.

- Vai matar é? O que você está achando que pode fazer desse jeito? Já está praticamente morta.

Falando isso Yoshiki lançou mais um raio em Lunion, ela apenas desvio dele como se nem tivesse saído do lugar.

Finalmente Lunion elevou seu cosmo, a temperatura no lugar se elevou drasticamente, como o cosmo de Lunion, a temperatura perto dela esta tão alta que a chuva evaporava instantaneamente, dando impressão de que o corpo de Lunion estava soltando vapor, ela começou a andar em direção ao seu atacante.

- Isso não é bom, **ARTE SUPREMA JUSTIÇA DO DEUS TROVÃO!**

Yoshiki bateu as mãos e encostou elas no chão, um circulo azul com um pentagrama e outras coisas dentro que Lunion não soube identificar apareceu no chão com ela no meio disso. Vários trovões caíram do céu no circulo, dentro dele era uma chuva de raios, raios que não acabavam, mas nenhum acertava Lunion, ela andava em linha reta em direção de Yoshiki. Este apenas não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- Isto é uma arte suprema? É com esse poder que você me desafia? Eu um dos 12 saint de ouro. Muito bem vou ti mostrar como tem que ser um ataque. **SINTA EM SUA PELE O BRILHO DO SOL!**

Lunion deu um soco com o punho direito, dele saiu uma massa de cosmo energia, parecia um pedaço do sol que se soltou, foi direto em Yoshiki, este pulou pra direita evitando o golpe, mas mesmo apenas raspando derreteu completamente a ombreira e o braço da armadura de Yoshiki causando queimaduras em seu corpo.

"_Isso não é bom, eu não posso com ela, se eu ficar vou acaba morrendo" _pensava Yoshiki ao sentir em sua pele o poder de Lunion.

- Muito bem, nós veremos uma outra hora. – Yoshiki colocando a mão direita no chão e um raio cai na frente dele levantando uma grande quantidade de poeira.

Yoshiki aproveitando a poeira correu o mais rápido que pode enquanto pensava _"eu subestimei esses cavaleiros de Athena, bem não faz mal aquela pessoa vai saber o que fazer"_. Yoshiki acordou de seus pensamentos quando bateu numa parede de calor e viu Lunion, parada na sua frente, ela estava coberta de uma tremenda cosmo energia.

- Co...Como...Você...Che...Chegou...Aqui? – Yoshiki já estava apavorado.

- Você não estava achando que ia conseguir fugir de mim não é? – Perguntou Lunion sem nenhuma emoção e com o mesmo olhar.

Antes que Yoshiki falasse mais alguma coisa, Lunion desferiu uma grande seqüência de golpes em seu corpo, sua armadura durou apenas três segundos aos socos de Lunion antes de derreter, todos os golpes eram na velocidade da luz, o corpo de Yoshiki estava tão quente que já saia vapor, os socos de Lunion o levantaram uns quatro cm do chão.

- Eu nunca iria deixar você fugir, eu que sou a **AMAZONA DE OURO DA CASA DE CÂNCER! **

Dizendo estas últimas palavras, com a mão direta Lunion segurou bem forte a cabeça de Yoshiki, e jogou ela com tudo no chão, no momento que o corpo dele entrou em contato com o chão ele entrou em combustão o que durou aproximadamente quatro segundos e apagou, é impossível falar se ele morreu antes ou depois disso, mas uma coisa era certa, agora ele estava morto.

Mesmo depois de matar Yoshiki Lunion fico lá, parada, com a chuva torturando seu corpo, agora ela estava toda suja de lama, seus cabelos colados em seu corpo, ela olhou pro céu vendo os raios cortando as nuvens, fazendo um estrondo.

- **CALA A BOCA!**

Gritou ela com toda a sua força, e deferiu seu golpe para o céu que subiu como um cometa, assim que ele tocou nas nuvens o céu limpou instantaneamente, dando lugar para o sol, ela ficou parada por mais alguns minutos, e com um largo sorriso foi embora pra onde deixou Allas, mas antes de ir até ele, ela pega sua máscara colocando de volta em seu rosto.

Mais tarde, Lunion chega na vila carregando Allas no colo, este ainda estava inconsciente, Lídios estava esperando por Lunion na entrada, ele soube do resultado da luta pelos cosmos, sendo assim a amazona entrega Allas para Lídios carregar. Os três cavaleiros estavam chamando muita atenção, com o sol de volta todos já estavam retomando a rotina. Eles apenas foram para suas casas temporárias.

Lídios deitou Allas na cama e foi embora do quarto dele com seu celebro trabalhando, juntando os fatos, Lunion permaneceu ali e de tempos em tempos colocava um pano molhado na testa do cavaleiro ainda dormindo profundamente, com sono mais pesado que de uma pedra.

Em outro lugar, mas ainda dentro desse "paraíso", numa caverna escura mais não tão escura, porque no meia tinha uma pequena luz azul, onde havia três pessoas reunidas elas formavam um circulo no meio da caverna em volta dessa luz azul. O único som era de goteiras na caverna e uns morcego voando pra lá e pra cá porque não tinham nada melhor pra fazer.

- Então Yoshiki foi derrotado pela garota. – Falou um dos homens.

- Yoro também perdeu. – Pronunciou um outro.

- Nós não podemos mais ter cuidado, pelos fatos no momento esses da Grécia são superiores a nos em termo de combate. - Falou a última pessoa.

-...- A segunda pessoa que tinha falado.

- Que seja, eu cuidei do rato bisbilhoteiro que olhou sua caverna. – pronunciou a primeira pessoa que falou para a terceira.

- Muito bem, sem falhas dessa vez. – Falou novamente a terceira pessoa e luz se apagou.

Enquanto isso na vila, Midori estava em cima do telhado de sua casa olhando o céu, as estrelas que tanto a confortavam, sim, enquanto eles conversavam anoiteceu, ela estava preocupada, não sábia o porque, mas estava com um péssimo pressentimento, seu irmão ainda não tinha voltado da missão que o sábio lhe deu.

"_Irmão, onde você esta agora?" _Pensava a garota aflita juntando as duas mãos e rezando para que seu irmão volte logo e que esse pressentimento ruim seja apenas sua imaginação brincando com ela.

Continua...

**Bem gostaria de agradecer aos reviews****, e também a minha amiga Lalyxa por ter revisado a fic para mim, muito obrigado, e também gostaria de sabe se esta boa a historia, se vocês leitores estão satisfeito com ela, por favor, não deixem de comenta, seus comentários são muito importantes. Bem me desculpe a demora para atualiza a fic u.u falta de tempo. Ate o próximo cap o/.**


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

"_Eu não posso morrer... Tenho que voltar, não morra corpo idiota!"_

Dizia pra si mesmo, Angellos que estava se arrastando no chão, por trás dele havia um rastro de sangue, seu abdome estava banhado de vermelho, apenas suas calças restavam de suas roupas, seu corpo estava muito sujo de terra, de sua testa saia sangue no qual a terra colava, ele forçava seu cosmo a acender novamente para dar-lhe força.

Mais tarde numa caverna escura e úmida, onde apenas o som de pequenas goteiras ecoava por todo o lugar, um pequeno fogo azul se acendeu no chão, iluminando a figura negra de três homens, que estavam na seguinte formação, um ao meio outro a sua direita e o outro a sua esquerda.

- Lyonan, aquele que lhe foi encarregado à morte ainda continua vivo. – Falou a figura da direita.

- Como assim? O bastardo ainda tá vivo? Muito bem vou indo então. – Respondeu o da esquerda.

-Onde está indo? – Perguntou novamente o da direita.

- Garantir que o corpo deste bastardo suma da face da terra onde pisamos. – Respondeu Lyonan deixando o lugar.

- Bem faça como quiser. – Disse o homem da direita.

-...- O homem que se encontrava no centro não disse uma única palavra, ficou quieto ouvindo a conversa.

Tanto Allas como Lunion estavam dormindo, Allas ainda não tinha se recuperado e foi ferido drasticamente pelo trovão Yoshiki, Lunion estava realmente cansada.

No resto da vila o sol do meio-dia brilhava no céu azul, enquanto Lídios resolveu ir ver o sábio da vila, ele estava sentindo uma cosmo energia fraca bem longe da vila, isto estava o incomodado, ele já conhecia este cosmo. Antes de abrir a porta da sala principal na casa do sábio. Lídius escutou uma conversa lá dentro, ele sabia que não devia estar fazendo isso, mas mesmo assim fez, começou a escutar a conversa que pelas vozes eram do sábio e de Midori.

- Por favor, me deixe ir atrás do meu irmão. – Pediu Midori.

-Midori, este não é seu dever, você deve confiar que seu irmão irá voltar. – Respondeu calmo e com frieza.

- Mas ele sumiu já faz dias, pra alguém com a força dele, já era pra ter chegado a muito tempo.

- Exatamente isso, se alguém com a força de seu irmão foi derrotado só pode significar que aquela homem está livre, seu irmão é muito forte, se ele foi derrotado ou capturado é muito arriscado permitir que você saia da vila, entendeu Midori?

-...

- Me desculpe Midori, mas é assim que as coisas são, aprenda a confiar em seu irmão.

Lídios, após escutar a conversa saiu da vila em alta velocidade, agora ele tinha certeza de quem era aquela cosmo energia que ele estava sentindo. Em menos de seis horas Lídios havia chegado no local, estava começando a entardecer, Lídios estava em cima de uma árvore, procurando o dono da cosmo até que viu um rastro de sangue, e seguiu o rastro.

- Eu me pergunto, pra que você quer sofrer mais?

As palavras saíram da boca de um homem utilizando uma armadura azul, uma armadura grande, parece muito resistente e forte, cobria todo seu corpo deixando apenas a cabeça de fora, a armadura não tinha um elmo, era possível ver a pele branca dele, seus olhos castanhos claros que lembram muito o vermelho, seu cabelo era um negro forte, era meio comprido, mas não chegava até a cintura, estava voando com o vento que soprava, este homem estava de frente para Angellos que se encontrava no chão deitado de bruços, não havia nenhuma reação de sua parte.

- Muito bem, então morra de uma vez por todas. – Falando isso esse homem esboçou um sorriso de pura felicidade, e deu um soco com a mão direita no corpo de Angellos – Hum? **O QUE? **

Esta pessoa não acertou o soco em Angellos, mas sim num bloco de gelo no chão que se partiu em vários pedaços.

- **QUEM? QUEM FEZ ISSO? –** Falou com muito raiva na voz.

- Estou bem aqui atrás de você. – Respondeu Lídios.

O homem olhou para trás e viu Lídios colocando o corpo de Angellos apoiado numa árvore.

- Hum... Então você é um daqueles que veio da Grécia não é? Muito bem, não sabe com quem você se meteu, agora eu Lyonan vou m...- Lyonan não conseguiu terminar de falar porque Lídios desapareceu reaparecendo em sua frente lhe desferindo um chute, cujo qual ele defendeu, mas foi arrastado para trás.

- Cão que late não morde.

Disse Lídios calmamente e com a mão direita retirou a franja de cabelo do seu rosto, ele estava com uma calça marrom, com as típicas sandálias, e uma blusa creme, Lídios agora olhava pra Lyonan com um olhar bem frio.

- Agora haja como um bom cachorrinho e responda as minhas perguntas. – Falou Lídios calmamente.

**- INSOLENTE, VOU TI MATAR! –** Lyonan explodiu sua cosmo energia partindo pra cima de Lídios com tudo.

Lyonan desferia vários golpes e chutes, porem Lídios se desviava de todos sem nenhuma dificuldade e assim continuava, até Lídios cruzar os braços e desviar dos golpes nesta postura o que provocou mais raiva em seu adversário.

- Essa sua lerdeza está me dando sono. – Boceja Lídios.

- **CALA A BOCA!-** Atacando de qualquer jeito.

- Não sabe fazer nada melhor não? – Pergunta Lídios.

Lyonan dá um sorriso meio de lado, e acerta um soco no rosto de Lidios.

- Então o que você acha da minha força agora? – Dizia confiante Lyonan.

- Então você é capaz de controlar a terra? – Lídios deu um sorriso olhando pro chão.

Umas três mãos de puro barro saindo da terra seguravam suas pernas.

- Ótimo, isso torna as coisas mais interessantes, mas ainda não tirou meu sono. – Boceja Lídios com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Seu idiota, não entende? Agora você não pode desviar-se dos meu ataques. – Lyonan dizia furioso.

- Tá, então eu não desvio. – Lídios fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

- Então aceitou sua derrota? Muito bem! – Dizia satisfeito e deferiu um soco no rosto de Lídios – Mas, o que? O que você fez?

Na frente do rosto de Lidios apareceu um placa de gelo um pouco maior que o punho de Lyonan, e quando este recuou o punho o gelo evaporou.

- Maldito! – Começou a desferir vários socos, e em todo o lugar que ele ia acertando aparecia uma placa de gelo que sumia logo em seguida.

- O que foi? Eu não estou me esquivando e até agora você não me acertou uma única vez? – Lídios abriu os olhos com um largo sorriso de deboche no rosto. – Você é muito fraco.

Lyonan deu um salto para trás e colocou a mão direita no chão.

- Maldito, vá pro inferno. – Mais mãos de barro saíram do chão agarrando Lídios e começaram a puxá-lo para dentro da terra.

- Isso é o melhor que você tem? – Dizia sem nenhuma preocupação.

- Insolente, logo não irá poder falar nunca mais. – Dizia com um sorriso de vitória.

- Muito bem. – Lídios elevou seu cosmo.- Você sabe o que é zero absoluto?

- Ham? Do que está falando? Você já está quase morto! – Dizia vendo que a metade do corpo de Lídios já estava embaixo da terra.

- Olhe bem. – Falou Lídios com um largo sorriso.

A cosmo de Lídios si sobrepôs na floresta deixando o ambiente meio azulado e tudo ao redor dele num raio de sete metros foi se congelando instantaneamente, tudo sem nenhuma exceção virou gelo, Lyonan teve que se afastar um pouco para não se congelar também, ele agora olhava surpreso pro cavaleiro, que andava quebrando as mãos agora de gelo que ainda o seguravam.

- Isso deu pra me acordar. – Disse Lídios se espreguiçando com um sorriso de pura superioridade, confiança e também algo que chegava a dar medo, o olhar dele dizia a mesma coisa.

- Não pode ser! – falou Lyonan muito espantado e já começando a se assustar com Lídios.

Lyonan colocou as duas mãos no chão, e do mesmo saíram dezessete clones, clones feitos de terra, e partiram pra atacar Lídios, esse estava se desviando e congelando pouco a pouco os clones, então mais mãos de barro saíram, e atacaram Lidios junto com os clones. Enquanto Lídios lutava contra isso, a terra foi envolvendo os braços de Lyonan, tomando a forma de uma lamina em cada braço e logo a terra endureceu como rocha.

- **MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! –** Atacava Lyonan desesperado tentando cortar Lídios no ar, que se desviava de tudo com o mesmo sorriso.

- Você é muito lento. – Lídios desapareceu e reapareceu no chão a uns seis metros de distância.

Todas as mãos de barro e clones viraram gelo e partiram em mil pedaços, Lídios ajeitou seu cabelo com a mão direita, a franja tinha caído um pouco com a correria toda, então levantou o dedo direito próximo a sua boca, a unha de seu dedo cresceu consideravelmente mudando pra uma cor azul. Então Lídios sumiu da vista de Lyonan, e reapareceu atrás dele. No peito de Lyonan uma luz azul do tamanho de uma agulha brilhava então três segundos depois Lyonan voou para trás sentindo o impacto do golpe batendo contra uma parede.

- Agora vou te fazer uma proposta, se me contar tudo que eu quero saber vou te dar uma morte rápida, se não falar nada você irá morrer no inferno de gelo. – Dizia Lídios com o mesmo olhar e sorriso.

- Co... Como... Como... Isso é possível? Como seu poder pode superar em muito e dos seus amigos? – Lyonan estava em choque.

- Deixa eu te contar um segredo. – Lídios agora está em pé do lado de Lyonan. – O meu poder não é maior que o da Lunion e o do Allas, eu apenas não gosto de me conter, na verdade o poder dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro é praticamente igual, o motivo daqueles dois terem se contido, era o medo de causa grande, dano a esta região tão bonita, e como pode ver minhas técnicas são letais e sem muitos danos colaterais, tanto Allas quanto Lunion são muito brutais, as técnicas deles são puros ataques físicos. u.u.

- N... Não... Pode... Ser. – Estava chocado, muito chocado, Lyonan só acordou quando sentiu uma dor em seu corpo e reparou na marca de uma agulha no peito de sua armadura. – O... Que... Que... Você... Fez?

- Ham? Você tá falando sobre esse furo no seu peito? Este é seu contrato com a morte. – Falava ele com um olhar frio, era possível ver um pouco de crueldade nele, Lídios esboçou um sorriso que demonstrava o mesmo.

-C... Co... Co... Mo... Assim?- Apavorado.

- O veneno do escorpião está em suas veias, um ar gelado, quase no zero absoluto, agora todos seus ossos devem estar se congelando, e depois sua carne, seus tecidos, seus órgãos, e depois seu sangue vai congelar lentamente enquanto seu coração tenta bambear, e não se preocupe, o veneno do escorpião não vai congela seu coração nem seu celebro, você vai ficar consciente, sentindo a dor do seu corpo, estar semi morto, a dor de seu coração quente num corpo gelado tentando bombear o sangue frio rasgando suas veias.

Lyonan entrou em estado de choque, ele já sentia seu corpo si congelar, Lídios com a mão direita segurou na gola da armadura de Lyonan, encravando os dedos nela e assim que sentiu firmeza levantou Lyonan no ar com apenas a mão direita.

- Muito bem, agora fale o que eu quero saber e te darei uma morte rápida. – O olhar de Lídios parecia agora o da reencarnação da morte.

-.**AHHHHHHHHHHH AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHH- **E mais gritos, não parava de gritar.

- Muito bem, podemos ficar aqui até você morre, eu não tenho pressa nenhuma. – Dizia Lídios.

-** EE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FOI. AHHHHHHHHUHHHHHAHOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FOI O... - **Um raio de no Maximo três centímetros, vindo da direita de Lídios no fundo da floresta atravessou a cabeça de Lyonan, ele morreu na hora.

Lídios soltou ele no chão, continuando com a mão na mesma posição, uma luz azul apareceu embaixo de sua palma. Lentamente virou a mão pra direita, ele abriu totalmente a mão, uma onda azul saiu, com cinqüenta metros de largura, e avançou duzentos metros da floresta congelando tudo que tocava na hora.

- Conseguiu fugir. – Lídios sorriu com a boca fechada, e sua franja tampando seus olhos.- **VOCÊ FICOU ME FAZENDO DE BOBO!**

Lídios deu um grito que pode ser ouvido a metros de distância, em seguida vários blocos de gelo se ergueram em várias partes da floresta fazendo um enorme barulho o que chamou a atenção dos moradores, todos já estavam olhando pra floresta para ver ela toda danificada e modificada, mais da metade estava congelada.

Com o barulho Allas acordou num pulo que chegou a bater a cabeça no teto da casa que ele estava.

- **AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - **Com a mão na cabeça – Mas quem foi o inteligente que colocou esse teto ai?

Após se recuperar, ele sai da casa, vestia apenas uma calça preta e as típicas sandálias, não demorou muito pra ele notar a delicadeza de Lídios "_depois que fala de mim e da Lunion ¬¬, falando nela onde ela tá?"._ Pensa Allas e decidi ir procurar Lunion, logo viu que todo mundo estava olhando chocados, para o que antes era só verde. Allas passa com cuidado sem ninguém ver ele e vai até a casa que Lunion estava hospedada. Ele chega até a casa, e bate na porta uma vez. Não ouve resposta, bate de novo, e novamente sem resposta, ele bate pela terceira vez. E também não ouve resposta.

- Lunion depois não diga que foi culpa minha – Tenta abri a porta a empurrava e nada. – não vai abrir não? Porta maldita. ò.ó

Já estava quase escurecendo, as crianças brincavam no gelo, e toda a população agora via a floresta congelada. Enquanto isolado na vila Allas acende seu cosmo.

- É porta maldita, agora vamos ver quem vai rir por ultimo.

Allas deu um soco na porta que essa se solto, e voou para trás empurrando alguma coisa, quando Allas foi ver, era a mesa da casa que estava virada encostada na porta travando ela, a cama de Lunion estava de frente pra porta, a mesa tava indo a direção dela, Allas correu na velocidade da luz, tentando segurar a mesa, conseguiu na hora em que um dos pés da mesa encostou no cabelo de Lunion.

- Obrigado Athena! – respirava aliviado.

Allas então colocou a porta no lugar, deixando ela semi aberta e a mesa, a deixou quieta num canto, só então ele olhou direito pro quarto, as janelas estavam todas fechadas, tinha uma vela acessa num canto do quarto, as únicas luzes viam dessa vela e da porta semi aberta, o quarto estava uma bagunça, estava tudo espalhado, ataduras, remédios, panos, uma bandeja de frutas as roupas de Lunion estavam jogadas em cima da urna. Foi ai que Allas olhou pra Lunion e ficou vermelho como um tomate. Lunion estava usando apenas roupas intimas, dormindo toda larga, toda tranqüila sua mão direita estava muito perto de sua boca semi aberta, isso a deixava muito tentadora, seus longos cabelos violeta estavam jogados à-vontade por todo seu corpo.

Allas engoliu em seco, pegou um lençol que estava jogado por ali, cobriu Lunion, fechou a porta toda, rasgou sua calça no joelho esquerdo, pego o pano e amarrou fechando os olhos sentou no chão e começou a comer um pouco da comida que Lunion havia deixado.

Depois de um tempo, Lunion acordou lentamente, ela sentou na cama, e com seu cosmo acendeu mais cinco velas, duas em cada canto, e mais uma no canto onde já tinha uma, o quarto fico bem iluminado. Logo Lunion percebeu a presença de Allas. Sua primeira reação foi à fúria, mas antes de estourar, notou que os olhos do cavaleiro estavam tampados e esse com a cabeça deitada em cima de sua urna. Ela pensou positivo se acalmando, olhou com mais atenção e notou que de todas as frutas que ela tinha ali, o que mais ele comeu foi seus morangos, só tinha restado três. Ela levantou com calma, andou até onde Allas estava, respirou fundo.

- **SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **- E deu um soco com tudo na cabeça do coitado.

- - Vendo estrelinhas.

- **COM TODAS ESSAS FRUTAS VOCÊ FOI COMER MEUS MORANGOS! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! **– Batendo mais e mais no coitado.

Lunion parou pra respirar e sentou na cama, Allas estava no chão deitado, a venda havia saído com toda a delicadeza de Lunion. Enquanto Allas se recuperava, Lunion foi terminar de ver a situação, e ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés ao notar as roupas que ela vestia. Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Allas levantou agindo naturalmente pegando mais um dos três morangos que restou.

- Pra que toda essa violência? – Coloca o morango na boca.

- **MEU MORANGO, DEVOLVE! **

**- **Tá. – Fala com a boca cheia, ainda com o morango.

Allas chega perto de Lunion, e a beija, no começo Lunion bloqueou a entrada da língua dele, mas logo ela cedeu, com a língua Allas dava parte do morango pra Lunion no beijo, ambos estavam comendo o morando enquanto se beijavam, do canto de suas bocas o suco do morango escorria. Mesmo depois do morango ter acabado eles ficaram se beijando. Estavam muito ofegantes quando eles se separaram, Lunion falou com uma voz baixa e sensual no ouvido de Allas.

- Quero os outros morangos também... E se repetir isso eu vou te matar.

Allas pegou mais um morango com a mão direita colocando na boca também. Logo repetindo aquele beijo. Este foi mais demorado e sensual que o ultimo. Assim que eles se separaram Allas falou de uma maneira sensual, com sua boca quase colada na dela.

- Era isso que se eu repetisse você ia me matar? – Perguntou Allas beijando Lunion.

Lunion fechou os olhos enquanto dava passagem pra língua do cavaleiro entrar em sua boca, ela colocou as mãos na cabeça do cavaleiro puxando ele mais pra si. Os dois acabaram deitando na cama, Allas estava em cima de Lunion beijando ela intensamente. Acabou que se separaram para poder respirar. Enquanto pegavam ar, Allas beijava o ouvido direito de Lunion arrancando dela alguns gemidos.

- ... Allas...O... Que tá... Fazendo? - Perguntava Lunion entre alguns gemidos com a voz baixa.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia, apenas sei que te amo. – Agora ambos olhavam um nos olhos do outros.

- ...- Lunion apenas puxou a cabeça de Allas pra si beijando ela.

Os cabelos do cavaleiro caiam sobre o corpo semi nu de Lunion enquanto se beijavam. Allas parou de beijar a boca de Lunion, começando e beija seu pescoço, e descendo a boca pelo corpo dela arrancando gemidos dela, Lunion por sua vez passava a mão esquerda nas costas do cavaleiro e a direita na cabeça dele. Quando Allas chegou nos bustos de Lunion, está ficou receosa com um pouco de medo, o cavaleiro de peixes beijou seus bustos pelo sutiã deixando este bem molhado e arrancando gemidos da amazona. Allas colocou suas mãos por debaixo da Lunion desamarrando o sutiã, e depois puxou ele com a boca, este gesto provocou grande constrangimento na amazona deixando ela muito vermelha.

- Não olhe. – Pediu ela desviando os olhos.

- Por que? Se você está linda? – Perguntou o cavaleiro depositando um beijo na boca da amazona.

- Porque é muito constrangedor. – Respondeu ela muito vermelha com a boca alguns centímetros de distância da dele. – E se alguém vier aqui?

- Lídios acabou congelando quase toda a floresta, estão todos entretidos com o gelo. – Respondeu o cavaleiro levantando a mão direita e apontando pra mesa e uma luz saiu da mão de Allas e empurrou a mesa fazendo muito barulho, resultou que a mesa caiu em cima da porta, travando esta literalmente.

- Pronto agora ninguém vai nos incomodar. - Falo baixo com os olhos fechados.

- Bem que podia ter feito algo silencioso. – Respondeu ela fechando os olhos e unindo novamente seus lábios.

Novamente o fogo entre eles esquentou, Lunion e Allas estavam abraçados bem juntos enquanto se beijavam sem parar. Lunion inverteu a posição em que estavam, ficando em cima dele. A amazona passava suas mão no peito do cavaleiro, sentia cada músculo definido dele em suas mãos, tanto seus cabelos como de Lunion estavam sobre seu peito. Lunion sentou no colo de Allas que ainda estava deitado, seus cabelos cobriam seus bustos. Amazona beijou sua mão direita e depois a depositou nos lábios de Allas e foi descendo pelo seu corpo, ela desceu a mão ate cintura dele, depois levou a mão à boca beijando dedo por dedo.

Allas sentou também abraçando Lunion puxando-a pra si e depositando um beijo muito apaixonado cheio de desejo em seus lábios, o cavaleiro movido pelo prazer que ambos estavam sentindo foi deslizando as mãos pelo corpo da amazona, arrancando gemidos dela enquanto se beijavam, com a mão direita ele deslizou pelas pernas macias de Lunion até chegar em sua parte íntima, tocando ela suavemente, Lunion gemia cada vez mais entre os beijos e toques do cavaleiro.

Novamente Allas deita Lunion na cama com muito cuidado. Ambos já estavam suando muito. Desta vez Allas foi beijando Lunion até chegar na sua parte mais íntima, beijando ela por cima da calcinha deixando esta encharcada, Lunion agora gemia, a amazona não sabia o que fazer, apenas estava deixando ser levada pelos seus instintos. O cavaleiro por fim, foi tirando a calcinha dela com as mãos, a tirou sempre demonstrando carinho, por uns instantes ficou parado admirando o corpo nu de Lunion.

- Não olhe. - Pediu ela tampando suas partes íntimas instintivamente com as mãos, seu rosto estava queimando.

- Se eu não olhar você vai ter que me guiar. - Falou o cavaleiro fechando os olhos.

Lunion colocou suas duas mãos carinhosamente no rosto de Allas puxando ele, fazendo ele deitar em cima dela e seus lábios se juntarem novamente. Enquanto se beijavam, Allas com a mão direita acaricio todo o corpo de Lunion até chegar na sua parte mais íntima, ele estava explorando ela suavemente com as mãos, e com a mão esquerda puxava a cabeça de Lunion mais pra si, os gemidos da amazona estavam abafados pelos beijos dele, até que ele começou a beijá-la em outras partes, fazendo com que seus gemidos ecoassem altos pela sala.

Allas sentou na cama, começando a solta a calça, Lunion também sentou na cama e foi tirando a calça do cavaleiro as poucos, após ambos estarem sem nenhuma roupa, Lunion estava sentada no colo do cavaleiro, agora o cabelo de ambos estavam semi molhados pelo suor dos corpo.

Ele a deitou suavemente no chão, onde tinha um lençol, ficando em cima dela, pegou o último morango e colocou em sua boca segurando com os dentes, e com muito cuidado o encostou na boca de Lunion, contornando os lábios dela com o morango e depois depositando esse na boca dela, ela mordeu o morango e com as mãos puxou Allas num beijo dividindo o morango, ao mesmo tempo a cavaleiro penetrou a amazonas arrancando um gemido de ambos.

- Lunion, você está bem? – Pergunta o cavaleiro com voz terna.

Ela confirma com a cabeça, e abraça forte o cavaleiro, que começa fazer movimentos lentos dentro dela. Agora Lunion soltava gemidos altos, e arranhava as costas de Allas com as unhas, o cavaleiro apenas aumenta mais os ritmo, e beijava Lunion toda. Ambos não sabiam o que fazer, apenas seguiam seus instintos.

Assim chegando no limite, Allas abraçou forte Lunion e num alto gemido ambos chegaram ao clímax.

Allas continuou, deitado em cima de Lunion, estava muito ofegante, ele deito sua cabeça nos seios da amazona enquanto enchia seus pulmões de ar, Lunion se encontrava do mesmo jeito, tentava pegar o máximo de ar possível enquanto acariciava os cabelos do cavaleiro.

Allas olhou melhor pra Lunion e reparou que tinha lagrimas nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Lunion, eu te machuquei? – Perguntou ele levantando a cabeça.

- Idiota. u.u Não foi isso não. – Falou ela mostrando um sorriso, o mais bonito que Allas já viu em seu rosto, então ela empurrou a cabeça dele de volta em seus seios.

Ambos ficaram assim, e acabaram dormindo pelo cansaço.

(como o allas dorme u.u)

Não muito longe, já o céu todo negro com o brilho da lua que era refletido na "floresta de gelo" onde todos curtiam o gelo, o que era novidade, chega Lídios carregando em seus braços Angellos. Lídios andava lentamente, estava sem camisa, sua camisa esta enrolada no corpo de Angellos.

Todos correram pra ajudar, logo, chegaram na vila e Lídios deitou Angellos numa cama dentro de uma casa no começo da vila, não demorou muito e os curandeiros estavam lá atendendo Angellos.

- **IRMÃO! IRMÃO! IRMÃO! IRMÃO! IRMÃO! IRMÃO! IRMÃO!** – Gritava Midori entre lágrimas, estava chorando compulsivamente, dois aldeões a seguravam.

- **MIDORI, **fique calma! – Falou o sábio em tom de desaprovação.

Lídios não agüentando o clima pesado começou a ir em direção a saída, saiu da casa e encostou no muro dela cruzando os braços. O sábio o seguiu.

- Então este é o verdadeiro poder dos cavaleiros de ouro? – Perguntou ao Lídios referindo a floresta congelada.

- ...- Lídios estava com os olhos fechados parecendo muito irritado. - Eu quero saber, quem são estas pessoas de armadura azul que controlam os elementos?

- Não tem jeito, eles são guerreiros de nossa vila que se rebelaram, eles queriam o poder vital de nossa casa pra eles e assim poderem ficar mais fortes do que já eram. – Falou o sábio se lamentando.

- Por que você não nos contou nada disso? – Perguntou Lídios já zangado.

- Simplesmente porque Angellos e Midori eram o suficiente para derrotá-los, eles nunca tiveram tanto poder para nos desafiar. – Falou calmo.

- Qual deles utiliza ataques na velocidade da Luz? – Pergunta Lídios demonstrando certa raiva em sua voz.

- Nenhum, nenhum deles tinha cosmo energia alta pra fazer isso.

- Interessante. - Dizia Lídios com um sorriso que dizia "vou te matar seu maldito, vou te da de presente a Hades e assinar meu nome pra ele ver".

- ...- _"melhor não contrariar" _pensava sabiamente o sábio.

- Mudando de assunto, onde estão Lunion e Allas?

- Acho que eles ainda estão dormindo. – Falou o sábio pensando.

No quarto de Lunion, Allas abre os olhos, Lunion já estava acordada e continuava acariciando os cabelos do cavaleiro.

- Já tá acorda? u.u – Pergunta o cavaleiro cansado sentando.

- Lógico, não durmo tanto quanto certas pessoas. ¬¬ - falou sentando também.

Quando Lunion sentou, Allas pode ver melhor o lençol e as pernas de Lunion, que estavam manchadas de sangue.

- **SA...SA...SA...SA...SA...SA...SA... OO **

- Sangue? – Perguntou Lunion não entendendo o que o cavaleiro queria.

**- DESCULPA LUNION! ACABEI TE MACHUCANDO! – **O cavaleiro fez um escândalo levantando olhando muito preocupado pro sangue.

- **SEU IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -** Lunion deu um soco na cabeça dele, fazendo ele sentar novamente. – Allas, isso é normal, toda mulher sangra na primeira vez. u.u

- Sério? OO – parecendo uma criança aprendendo com tia.

- É sim. – Já com uma veia na testa. – Na verdade foi...

- foi ...? – Perguntou curioso.

- Não é da sua conta. – Falou ela dando outro soco nele.

- TT Por que eu só estou apanhando?

- Porque... – Lunion aproximou seu rosto, estava muito vermelho. - ... Eu te amo! - Falou dando um beijo nele.

Allas retribuiu o beijo, bem molhado que só foi desfeito quando acabou o ar de seus pulmões. Agora olhando um nos olhos do outro ambos ficaram vermelhos.

- Veste suas roupas, quero ir ao rio tomar um banho e depois ver o que Lídios andou fazendo. - Falou Lunion.

- Deve ter encontrado um desses caras estranhos. – Falou Allas despreocupado virado de costas pra Lunion terminando de se vestir.

Lunion, estava já com sua roupa íntima, procurando um vestido. Até que achou um, mas quando foi vestir Allas a abraçou por trás, depositando beijos em seu pescoço.

- Vai ficar tarde e água vai ficar fria. ¬¬ - Falava Lunion tentando esconder que estava gostando.

- Tá, tá u.u mas lá a gente vai continuar onde paramos. – Falou Allas.

- Fala na parte que eu ia te matar? – Vestindo o vestido e catando uma roupa limpa.

- Se conseguir. - Tirando a mesa da porta.

Lunion coloca sua mascara e sai da casa junto com Allas, ambos vão andando pela vila, Lunion estava admirada até que ponto Lídios havia chegado, logo ele que pediu pra eles se conterem e não causarem grandes danos ao ambiente.

Enquanto isso na casa que Angellos estava, continuava na mesma, um clima pesado.

Ao longe Lídios avistou Lunion e Allas, mas esses dois não viram Lídios.

- Não chame. – Falou Lídios vendo que o sábio já ia gritar o nome deles. – Eles sabem se cuidar, e também são muito emotivos, é capaz deles quererem ir atrás do inimigo agora mesmo se souberem do estado de Angellos.

- Entendo. – Falou o sábio concordando com o pensamento do escorpião.

**- ANGELLOS ABRIU OS OLHOS! – **Gritou uma pessoa dentro da casa.

Continua...

desculpa a demora u.u bem ta ai muito obrigado por ler e quero agradecer a lalyxa por revisar os episodios u.u


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6 (aleluia)

A casa onde Angellos repousava estava bem movimentada, ele tinha recobrado a consciência e havia várias pessoas curiosas em volta dele querendo saber o que aconteceu.

- Saiam todos da frente, o sábio vai passar. – Dizia um senhor fazendo todos se afastarem da cama.

- Nos deixem sozinhos! – Ordenou o sábio, e logo todos saíram.

Midori foi impedida de entrar na casa pelo velho sábio, ela estava muito tensa esperando do lado de fora da casa junto com as outras pessoas.

O tempo parecia não passar, Midori estava ficando muito impaciente, queria saber como seu irmão estava, ela não ia se perdoar se algo acontecesse ao seu único irmão. Quando estava preste a entrar a porta se abriu e o velho saiu fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Midori, não precisa se preocupar, ele vai ficar bem, agora deixe-o dormir, você também tem que ir para casa e dormir. - Diz o sábio.

- Não, quero ver meu irmão. – Midori já impaciente não ligou para as palavras do sábio e entrou na casa fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Acho que quanto a isso nada mais pode ser feito. – Dizia o sábio se conformando. – Agora todos para casa vamos dormir. – Fez sinal para que todos saíssem e chegou perto de Lídios. – Amanhã cedo junte seus amigos e lhes contarei tudo que Angellos acabou de me contar, agora vá e descanse, será um dia longo amanhã. – Suspira o velho desanimado.

- Certo. – Concorda Lídios se retirando.

Logo todos estavam voltando lentamente para suas respectivas casas, todos muito desanimados.

Um pouco longe dali um casal nem um pouco comum andava pela floresta de gelo criada mais cedo por um certo cavaleiro.

- O.o Lídios caprichou nisso. – Comentava Allas olhando as árvores congeladas com as folhas cristalizadas.

- Baka! u.u

- Estraga prazer. u.u

- Vamos logo! u.u

E assim ambos retomaram o caminho para o lago aonde iriam se banhar, Lunion estava andando um pouco na frente, já Allas ia olhando as árvores cristalizadas e a neve aos seus pés, resumindo ele não estava olhando para frente, e acabou tropeçando num galho indo de cara no chão congelado. Lunion se virou, e no momento que ela viu Allas o chão embaixo do cavaleiro cedeu fazendo este cair em um buraco, a quedo de Allas provocou um pequeno tremor devido ao seu peso e como reação a neve que estava em cima caiu toda no buraco soterrando o cavaleiro, e por boa parte da neve ter sido puxada pelo buraco, Lunion acabo escorregando e caindo no chão de quatro.

Tanto Allas como Lunion estavam xingando Lídios mentalmente.

Depois de algum tempo passando por "pequenos acidentes" Lunion e Allas chegaram ao lago enfim para descobrir que ele estava congelado.

- Maldito Lídios! ¬¬ – Dizia Allas.

Enquanto Allas falava a amazona disparou um raio de sua cosmo energia que derreteu todo o gelo do lago e esquento tanto a água que era possível ver o vapor subindo.

- Bem melhor agora! – Dizia Lunion satisfeita.

- O.O Você me dá medo as vezes.

- Agora se vire que eu vou tirar minha roupa.

- Por que tenho que me virar? - Pergunta Allas.

- **NÃO DISCUTA! **- Fala Lunion se enfurecendo levantando o punho.

- Tá, tá! u.u – Allas foi andando lentamente até uma pedra um pouco distante e se deitou olhando o céu estrelado.

Lunion se despiu e entrou no lago começando se banhar, já Allas estava perdido em seus pensamentos e nem prestou atenção na amazona, ele focava o seu olhar nas estrelas enquanto o vapor do lago o aquecia naquela noite fria. Lunion percebeu que o cavaleiro estava muito concentrado, concentrado de mais no caso dele, e se aproximou lentamente da pedra onde ele tava, quando chegou ao lado com sua cosmo energia espirrou uma grande quantidade de água molhando o cavaleiro todo.

- ¬¬ Ei Lunion por que fez isso? u.u

- Ahuahuhauah... – A amazona dava várias risadas da cara encharcada dele.

- o.o Endoido de vez?

- Baka! u.u – Ela se aproximou mais se apoiando na pedra onde o cavaleiro estava. - Ei no que você estava tão concentrado?

- Em na...

- Ei? Alguém em casa? – Lunion tentava acordar o cavaleiro que ficou mudo quando virou o rosto para encarar.

O cavaleiro ficou mudo quando viu Lunion, ela estava muito linda, estava sem a máscara, o rosto dela estava com uma expressão muito doce, Lunion agora parecia uma garota normal que viveu uma vida normal.

- **ACORDA! - A**ssim Lunion cansa de esperar e dá um soco na cabeça do pobre cavaleiro.

- . Que? Quando? Onde?

- Baka! – Lunion ia se virando pra volta pro centro do lago quando uma mão segurou o braço dela – Ei?

Quando ela virou o rosto de volta, seus lábios encontraram com os de Allas, começando um beijo meio surpreso por parte da amazona, mas logo ambos aprofundaram o beijo.

Assim o casal passou a noite se amando, e logo o dia amanheceu, não conseguindo dormir, Allas estava em cima de uma árvore sentado num galho e Lunion estava em seu colo com a cabeça deitada e seu peito, ambos estava olhando o nascer do sol.

-Tá na hora da gente volta. – Falo a amazona.

-Tô com preguiça. u.u

- Allas... - Lunion levantou ficando em pé no galho e dá um chute no pobre cavaleiro derrubando ele de cara no chão.

- u.u Que garota violenta, por isso que nascem rugas.

-**ALLAS!**

Praticamente toda a vila acordou com o barulho de explosão gerado por uma causa desconhecida dentro da floresta próxima ao lago.

"S_erá que aqueles dois não param nunca!"_ pensava um Lídios sonolento que se levantava da cama lentamente.

Logo após estar completamente acordado Lídios saiu de casa a procura de seus dois companheiros, depois de andar um tempo encontrou Lunion andando de braços cruzados e Allas bem atrás se arrastando no chão com o rosto meio tostado, uma gota apareceu na cabeça do Lídios.

- Ei... Vocês dois, temos dever a cumprir.

- Hã? O.O – Tanto Lunion quanto Allas.

- Athena por que eu? – Perguntava para si mesmo Lídios desanimado. – Venham logo! u.u

Logo os três estavam andando pela vila.

- Pra onde a gente tá indo? – Perguntou Allas curioso.

- Na casa do velho. – Respondeu Lídios sem paciência.

Depois de um tempo estavam todos sentados diante do velho, Lídios estava com uma cara desanimada, Allas com uma cara de sono e Lunion com sua máscara dourado.

- Por favor, vá e chame Midori para mim. – Falo o velho sábio a uma garota que estava servindo o chá para os quatro na sala.

- Sim mestre. – Respondeu a garota saindo.

Um tempo depois entra na sala Midori meio sonolenta.

- Midori, sente-se!

A garota obedeceu e sentou, logo todos voltaram à atenção para o sábio.

- Vou lhes contar o que foi que Angellos me contou ontem.

- Eu, o irmão da Midori voltou? – Perguntou um confuso Allas.

- Sabia que tinha esquecido algo. – Falou Lídios se repreendendo. - Allas e Lunion ontem eu encontrei o irmão da Midori quase morto, agora ele tá repousando e se recuperando. u.u

Pôde-se notar uma expressão triste em Midori ao mencionar o seu irmão.

- Há muito tempo nessa vila, há quase dezessete anos nasceu um garoto muito talentoso, praticamente era um gênio aos sete anos de idade, já era tão forte quanto qualquer um dos guerreiros da vila, aos treze se tornou o guerreiro mais forte entre nós, ninguém era capaz contra ele, até aí não havia problema nenhum, mas depois de um tempo ele mudou, não sabemos ao certo o motivo, mas nos treinos ele matava seus adversários.

- Mestre o senhor não que dizer que foi ele ou quer? – Midori agora mudo sua expressão pra uma de fúria.

- Calma Midori, bem continuado, ele acabou se tornando uma ameaça e acabei selando ele numa caverna, já que nenhum de nós tinha mais o poder necessário para matá-lo, e bem, o que Angellos foi fazer era averiguar como ele estava na caverna, mas angellos não encontrou ninguém lá.

- **MALDITO! -** Midori se levantou furiosa levantando seu cosmo.

- MIDORI! – Chamou o velho, os três cavaleiros olharam meio espantados para Midori.

- **MALDITO! – **Midori deu um grito expandindo seu cosmo o que chamou sua armadura protetora.

A armadura verde água cobria seu corpo de uma forma provocante para os homens, marcava detalhadamente as curvas sinuosas de seu corpo, cada proeminência. O teto da casa caiu abaixo com o cosmo de Midori, logo está começou a voar, era como se o vento a levantasse.

- Tá bom, isso não se vê todo dia. - Comentava Allas enquanto via Midori voar.

Já Lídios protegeu o velho dos escombros que caiam do teto, logo os quatro já estavam fora da casa vendo Midori reunir seu cosmo.

- Ventos dos quatro cantos, me digam onde aquela pessoa está.

Midori abriu os braço ficando numa posição de cruz com os olhos fechados.

Num lugar distante duas pessoas encapuzadas no escuro conversavam.

-Hehe... Parece que eles te descobriram o que planeja fazer agora?

- ...

- Bem, faça como quiser, mas eu que não quero ter que enfrentar três cavaleiros de ouro, a gente se vê. - Assim ele desaparece no ar deixando o outro em meio ao silêncio.

Midori abriu seus olhos, assumindo uma postura normal, mas ainda voando e olhando para um ponto na floresta.

- Maldito, **SAIA, EU MIDORI A BRUXA DOS VENTOS ORDENO! –** Mas nada aconteceu. **– SAIA! **

O cosmo de Midori se elevou e aconteceu uma grande explosão no ponto onde ela olhava, no centro da cratera que se formou tinha uma pessoa (não diga ¬¬) usando um sobretudo com capuz negro, ele olhou para midori voando e começou a andar calmamente em direção a vila.

Midori juntou ambas as mãos, apontando na direção dele.

- **QUATRO CANTOS DA PERDIÇÃO!**

O desconhecido foi envolvido numa esfera de ar, dentro da esfera circulava ventos em todas as direções numa velocidade surpreendente, tudo dentro da esfera menos ele estava sendo destruído. Ele em defesa apenas abriu a palma da mão direita e a esfera foi encolhendo no centro de sua mão até desaparecer. Midori olhou surpresa pra ele.

- **DESGRAÇADO! **– Elevando o cosmo umas asas apareceram nas costas de Midori feitas de Puro ar e pura cosmo energia, Midori então ergueu ambas as mãos para o céu- **MARTELO DE THOR! **

Midori abaixou as mãos e uma grande pressão de ar esmagou tudo em volta da pessoa misteriosa, está continuava intacta.

- Midori era tão forte assim? – Perguntava Allas que assim como seus dois companheiros estavam surpresos e mais ainda pela pessoa misteriosa não ter sido afetada em nada.

- **Maldito! – **Midori estava falando com raiva, e começou a fazer movimentos estranhos com as mãos.

- MIDORI PÁRE, NÃO FAÇA ISSO! – Gritou o velho sábio.

- O.O ?- Os três cavaleiros estavam confusos.

- **REMOVE SELO DE PODER! –** O cosmo de Midori começou a brilhar com mais força e em volta das montanhas começou a se formar um tornado, era como se todo esse paraíso estivesse dentro de um tornado. – **PENAS DE VALKARIE!**

Milhares de laminas de vento que pareciam penas voaram na direção da pessoa misteriosa, desta vez ela começou a se esquivar e defender das que não conseguia, ele não mostrou a mesma facilidade para se defender como nos ataques anteriores, mas conseguiu, e ergueu a mão direita na direção de Midori.

- N...Não pode ser! – Dizia Midori não acreditando que ele conseguira se defender de sua técnica mais forte, o espírito de luta sumiu totalmente do cosmo da garota.

Sem que Midori percebesse uma esfera de ar a envolveu, e logo em seguida dentro da esfera começou a circular ventos cortantes em todas as direções, era a mesma técnica que ela tinha usado no pessoa misteriosa.

-Mas essa e a...

Lunion começou a falar, mas logo parou ao ver que Allas pulou e entrou dentro da esfera saindo dela com uma Midori desacordada e muito ferida, se a sua armadura não cobrisse seus pontos vitais ela estaria morta, Allas também acabou sendo ferido.

- LUNION!

Gritou Lídios que deu um soco no vento na direção da pessoa misteriosa, no chão onde ela estava saiu estacas de gelo, ela pulou para o lado esquivando, mas Lunion já estava lá (ela anda na velocidade da luz ¬¬), Lunion com sua cosmo energia acessa tentou acertar um soco com a mão direta, mas o outro defendeu e deferiu um soco no útero de Lunion o que fez o sangue dela ir a boca e escorrer pela máscara, antes que Lunion pudesse cair no chão, ele a chutou com violência fazendo ela bater com tudo numa árvore arrebentando o tronco dessa e caindo no chão.

-**DESGRAÇADO! – **Allas já estava cara a cara com ele com uma expressão nem um pouco amigável, estava desferindo vários golpes que o adversário escapava com facilidade.

-Acabou? – Lídios apararece atrás do inimigo, a unha do dedo indicador dele estava maior com uma cor azulada.

O adversário de ambos cruzou os pulsos e uma onde de calor jogou tanto Lídios quanto Allas longe.

-...

Ele permanecia em silêncio, e correu na direção de Allas, a mão direita dele emitia uma luz vermelha bem forte, ele foi com tudo acertar a cabeça do cavaleiro que estava se levantando, mas seu golpe foi impedido por uma luz dourada. A luz cegou temporariamente todos, e assim que recuperaram a visão viram que não era nada mais nem nada menos que a sagrada armadura de ouro de peixes.

- A sagrada armadura. – Falou Allas enquanto observava sua armadura, mas não ficou assim muito tempo, logo ele se levantou e sincronizou seu cosmo com a armadura e a vestiu ficando sem o elmo. - Maldito, vou te matar! – Dizia o cavaleiro sério.

Novamente Allas partiu pra uma investida, mas desta vez acertou um soco no meio dos peitos dele o que o jogou alguns metros de distância. A pessoa misteriosa se recompôs, olhando para Allas como se estivesse pensando.

- Venha, se você não vem eu vou até você então! – Falou Allas com muita fúria na voz.

Rapidamente o homem misterioso virou na direção de Lunion acendendo seu cosmos e com ambas as mãos, fez um corte em "X" na direção de Lunion.

- **SOUL BREAK!**

Uma névoa rocha no formato de lamina saiu do movimento de mãos dele fazendo um alto barulho, de um vidro se quebrando, indo em alta velocidade na direção de Lunion.

-LUNION! - Grito Allas desesperado.

Mas novamente para o alívio de Allas outra luz dourada deteve o ataque, assim que a luz abaixou, Lídios saía andando vestindo sua armadura de ouro de escorpião.

- Obrigado Athena. – Allas respirava aliviado ao ver que Lunion estava bem.

- Vocês não esqueceram de mim? Não é? – Dizia Lídios com um sorriso sarcástico enquanto andava, o chão ia se congelado.

- **MALDITO! **Como ousa atacar alguém que não está em condições de lutar? – Allas estava queimando em fúria.

- Será que por acaso seria muito problemático enfrentar três cavaleiros de ouro de uma vez só? – Dizia Lídios com um sorriso ainda mais sarcástico elevando seu cosmo.

-...

Ambos, Allas e Lídios partiram atacando a pessoa misteriosa, mas desta vez ela estava levando a pior, mostrava muita dificuldade em esquivar dos ataques dos dois cavaleiros de ouro. Numa pequena brecha que ele teve, ele fez um movimento com a mão direita, como se pegasse algo no ar.

-**METEOR ASSALT!** - Uma névoa rocha meio sólida saiu do corpo dele fazendo um barulho de vidro quebrado, acertando Lídios e Allas jogando ambos a alguns metros de distância.

Logo em seguida ergueu as mãos na direção dos dois cavaleiros, uma na de Allas e a outra na de Lídios, o espaço ao redor dessa pessoa pareceu se destorcer um pouco, em cima de Allas e de Lídios palavras em um idioma estranho começaram a aparecer.

- **ASU...**

Ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, foi atingido por um ataque que o jogou a alguns metros de distância, quando foi ver seu atacante fora atingido novamente por um chute no queixo que o jogou pra cima, as mãos de Lunion brilhavam como seu cosmo, ela agora estava vestindo a sagrada armadura de ouro de câncer.

**- DESTROIER DE VENTO SOLAR! –** Desferiu uma grande onde de energia em cima da pessoa misteriosa que se pôs em posição de defesa.

Ela conseguiu se defender caindo no chão, seu sobretudo havia sido um pouco queimado e havia vapor saindo do corpo dele. Logo Allas e Lídios se juntaram a Lunion.

- Realmente é problemático lutar contra três cavaleiros de ouro ao mesmo tempo. - Falou pela primeira vez a pessoa misteriosa erguendo a mão direita e o dedo indicador para cima – Nevasca.

Ao pronunciar essas palavras o céu se fechou e uma forte nevasca começou a cair dificultando a visão.

- Isso não funciona contra nós, aliais eu até luto melhor assim. – Dizia Lídios.

- **METEOR!**

Dizendo essa palavra ele conjurou um meteoro no céu que começou a cair em direção a vila onde estão as pessoas inocentes.

- O QUE? O.O - Os três olhavam abobados pra isso.

- Lunion. – Disse Lídios.

Logo a amazona deixou o campo de batalha indo para um lugar mais razoável, disparando seu golpe contra o meteoro impedindo que este avançasse.

- Menos um. – Dizia a pessoa. – **DELUGUE!**

Dizendo isso o nível da água no rio começou a aumentar rapidamente.

- Droga! – Rapidamente Lídios saiu correndo criando uma barreira de gelo impedindo que a água destruísse a vila.

- Maldito, como ousa envolver pessoas inocentes na nossa luta? – Allas estava furioso com a tática que seu inimigo estava usando para separar os cavaleiros de ouro.

Numa explosão de cosmo energia Allas partiu desferindo vários golpes que seu adversário se desviava até que Allas conseguiu encaixar um soco no estômago dele e lhe deu um chute no meio dos peitos.

- Que os deuses mandem sua punição dos céus, **JUSTIÇA DIVINA! - **Milhares de estrelas caíram do céu atingindo a pessoa misteriosa em cheio, jogando a alguns metros para trás com a mão no chão. – **TSUNAMI!**

- Tsunami? – Perguntaram Lunion e Lídios ao mesmo tempo.

Lunion havia destruído o meteoro, este se partiu em pedaços e ela estava terminando de destruir os que ainda eram ameaçadores, já Lídios congelou mais da metade do rio, e já estava voltando para o campo de batalha.

Allas deu um soco no chão, embaixo de seu inimigo, vários raios de luz saíram do chão, foi impossível se esquivar de todos. O manto dele acabou sendo bastante rasgado dando pra ver sua real aparência.

Um homem magro, seu corpo estava coberto por uma armadura vermelha, deixava a barriga de fora, não tinha ombreiras, e tinha detalhes dourados muito bonitos, tinha uma cauda que sai do meio do peitoral da armadura na parte de trás e também estava sem o elmo.

Ele tinha uma pele branca como a neve, os olhos eram castanho mel, tinha cabelos jogados pro lado e bem rebeldes de tom negro, na parte de trás o cabelo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo que ia até a cintura, ele estava com um corte no rosto, seu sangue escorria, com o dedo indicador limpo o sangue caindo e ficou olhando seu dedo manchado, depois levou até a boca lambendo seu sangue. Após este gesto ele começou a rir, riu como um loco, estava quase chorando de tanto rir, ninguém entendia nada. Depois de um tempo ele se recuperou assumindo a sua postura séria com um olhar sem sentimentos.

- Sabe, está é a primeira vez que eu fui ferido.

Disse com a voz sem emoção explodindo seu cosmo, um cosmo imenso de tom avermelhado, assim que o cosmo dele abaixou suas mãos estavam pegando fogo, assim como os pés e algumas pontas de seu cabelo. Lentamente começou a andar contra Allas, mas ao notar que Lídios se aproximava, ergue a mão esquerda na direção dele.

-** TERRO DE L'ÂME!**

Lídios parou de andar subitamente como se tivesse levado um choque, sua sombra começou a se movimentar e dela saiu um outro Lídios negro.

- Está luta e só entre eu e você, não concorda? – Disse o guerreiro misterioso andando calmamente olhando sério para Allas.

Continua...

**Desculpe a demora e obrigado por ler e comenta e também obrigado a lalyxa por corrigi e revisa todos os capítulos. **


End file.
